Mr Simple & Mr Perfect
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 08 : "Well, brotha! Kami penasaran, mengapa makhluk gaib sepertimu, bisa menjadi kakak Sasuke?", tanya Kiba yang pada dasarnya memang ingin tahu. / "Ceritanya panjang. O, iya! Jangan panggil aku 'bro' 'brotha' atau sejenisnya. Karena kita beda level" / "Ck! Dia lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke!", dengus Naruto dalam hati. -NaruSasu-
1. Chapter 1

[Chaptered]

Title : Mr. Simple and Mr. Perfect

Chapter : 1 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor, Shonen Ai

BGM : Piggy Dolls - Know Her

* * *

Lagi malas ngelanjutin FF yg lama. Jadi ini ff semacam pelarian.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia 15 tahun. Selalu cuek dengan penampilannya. Rambut kuning jabriknya dibiarkan diacak-acak angin, pakaian yang dikenakan lecek dan tidak rapi. Berantakan identik dengan dirinya. Orang jenius selalu berantakan, itu prinsipnya setelah membaca sebuah artikel di website. Dan dia percaya itu.

Sambil mengantungkan tas jinjing berukuran besar di kepalanya, dia melangkah memasuki gerbang tinggi yang bertuliskan 'Welcome to Konoha Highschool'.

"Selamat datang di SMU Konoha", ucapnya mengartikan tulisan yang baru dibacanya. Dia merasa bangga bisa mengartikannya.

Sekedar informasi, Konoha Highschool adalah sekolah asrama favorite, karena fasilitasnya yang komplit, kamar asrama yang nyaman, taman yang indah dan luas, serta staf pengajar yang kece badai. Seperti itu rumor yang beredar, tapi Naruto bersekolah di sini bukan untuk itu.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil limo berhenti di gerbang sekolah.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sasuke-sama", ucap sang supir pada seorang pemuda tampan yang juga berusia 15 tahun, bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Berbeda dengan penampilan Naruto, Sasuke jauh lebih berkelas dan anggun. Mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana hitam, seperti orang yang sedang melamar pekerjaan.

Hey! Mana ada orang yang mengenakan pakaian mahal dan bermerek untuk melamar pekerjaan? OK! Abaikan saja.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai gerbang saja. Pihak sekolah tidak mengizinkan mobil untuk memasuki halaman sekolah", jelas sang supir pribadi dengan penuh hormat.

"Silakan, Sasuke-sama!", seorang bawahan membukakan pintu mobil, agar Sasuke bisa melenggok keluar dengan angkuhnya.

"Hn", angguk Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kiri-kanan, mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana Manda?", tanya Sasuke.

"Di sini, Sasuke-sama!", dua pria berbadan tinggi tegap membawa ninebot elite berwarna putih biru dengan hati-hati. Mereka tidak ingin merusak benda kesayangan sang majikan.

"Hn", Sasuke menghampiri Manda, mengelus sebentar sebelum menaikinya.

"Antar barang-barangku ke kamar!", perintah Sasuke pada kedua bawahannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama!",

Sasuke langsung pergi dengan menaiki ninebot elitenya. Memandangi lingkungan sekolah dengan lapangan dan taman yang begitu luas. Beruntung cuaca pagi ini tidak panas, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu meminta bawahannya membawa tandu untuknya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin ditandu, daripada berdiri mengendarai Mandanya.

"Sasuke-sama, belok kanan!", teriak salah satu bawahan ketika melihat Sasuke salah arah.

Tidak ingin malu karena salah arah, Sasuke sengaja putar balik ke kiri untuk menghampiri kedua bawahan yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Aku ingin berkeliling, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera ke kamar", ucap Sasuke menutupi kesalahannya.

"Nanti ketua asrama akan mengajak anda berkeliling",

"Hn",

Sasuke mengendarai Manda dengan pelan, menyamai langkah kedua bawahan. Sambil berpura-pura bersenandung menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi, dalam hati dia merutuk, apa tidak bisa cepat?

Menyadari hawa gelap di sekitar Sasuke, kedua bawahan mempercepat langkahnya sambil mengangkat masing-masing dua koper besar milik Sasuke. Seandainya koper-koper yang besar itu boleh diseret, mungkin mereka tidak perlu kesulitan membawanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sang tuan muda ini tidak suka melihat roda kopernya tergores sedikitpun.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga pada para bawahan yang begitu memahaminya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Segitu dulu prologuenya.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chaptered]

Title : Mr. Simple and Mr. Perfect

Chapter : 2 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor, Shonen Ai

BGM : Piggy Dolls - Know Her

* * *

Sorry update lama. Lagi sibuk2nya. Blm sempat balas review atu2.

٩(ˊωˋ*)و

* * *

Sebuah bangunan berlantai 4, yang merupakan asrama putra. Asrama putri terletak di gedung yang berbeda, jaraknya juga cukup jauh. Sehingga menyulitkan murid laki-laki yang ingin bertamu ataupun mengintip aktivitas murid perempuan.

Setelah mendapat kunci kamar asrama. Naruto segera mencari kamar yang akan ditinggalinya untuk 3 tahun ke depan. Kamar di lantai 3, nomor 20U.

"15C, 16C, 17C", Naruto memperhatikan nomor yang terpasang di masing-masing pintu. Mengernyit keheranan. Semua nomor pintu di lantai 3 ini berakhiran 'C'. Darimana datangnya huruf 'U' itu? Apa pengurus asrama tidak salah memberinya kunci?

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di pintu kamar 20U. Kamar itu benar-benar ada!

"Great! Setelah 18C, langsung 20U",

Tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan nomor kamar, Naruto langsung membuka kunci dan masuk ke kamar itu. Kamar berukuran 4x8, dengan dinding berwarna biru langit. Kamar mandi dalam terletak berdekatan dengan pintu masuk. Ada 2 buah lemari kayu terletak di seberang tempat tidur 2 tingkat. Juga ada 2 buah meja dan kursi terletak di depan jendela. Setiap kamar diisi oleh 2 murid.

Naruto berjalan mendekati jendela, membuka tirai dan daun jendela agar sinar matahari pagi dan angin masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar ini juga dilengkapi teras, Naruto berencana menanam sesuatu di sana untuk meramaikan.

"Hoaaam~", Naruto menguap lebar, dia mulai mengantuk karena semalaman bermain game online.

Naruto memilih tempat tidur bawah, karena dia tidak ingin terjatuh saat tertidur. Jatuh dari tempat tidur tingkat 2 itu, rasanya sakit. Tentu saja, dia pernah merasakannya lebih dari sekali.

Naruto menyimpan tas besarnya ke kolong tempat tidur. Dia malas untuk menyusun keluar barang-barangnya. Lagi pula, di dalam tasnya hanya ada pakaian, laptop dan beberapa bungkus ramen instan. Dia tidak perlu berat-berat membawa buku pelajaran, karena semuanya sudah terangkum di memorinya -maksudnya memori flashdish.

Merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur, melepas asal sepatu ketsnya yang kotor, lalu jatuh tertidur dengan posisi terlentang siap disentuh.

* * *

Karena selain penghuni dan pengurus, orang lain dilarang memasuki asrama. Jadi, kedua bawahan Sasuke hanya bisa mengantar sebatas gerbang asrama.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan membawa koper-koperku?", tanya Sasuke pada security yang mencegah kedua bawahannya untuk masuk. Jika sang security menyuruhnya untuk membawa sendiri, lebih baik dia pulang dan tidur di rumah saja. Jujur. Bayangkan, jika tida ada bantuan Manda, dia pasti sudah tepar karena berjalan kaki sejauh 1KM dari gerbang utama ke asrama ini. Sekolah ini benar-benar luas.

"Ada saya, Sasuke-sama", sesosok remaja laki-laki berbadan besar datang menghampiri.

"Juugo!", Sasuke senang melihat sahabat masa kecilnya yang bernama Tora Juugo. Jika ini film Bollywood, mereka pasti akan berlari-lari mengitari pohon sambil bernyanyi dan menari bersama segerombolan warga.

"Saya akan membantu anda", Juugo telah menyiapkan keempat teman -bukan teman sebenarnya- untuk membantu mengangkat koper-koper Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menaiki Manda. Dia sungguh beruntung.

"Perlakukan koper-koper itu seperti wajah kalian, jangan sampai ada lecet sedikitpun", bisik Juugo pada keempat 'temannya' itu. Mereka mengangguk cepat mendengar ancaman sang Leader. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada koper itu, wajah mulus mereka akan terancam.

Juugo adalah ketua asrama putra. Meskipun tubuhnya seperti raksasa dan berwajah sangar, tapi jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dia akan berubah menjadi Doraemon, yang selalu baik hati dan suka menolong Nobita.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku Nobita yang menyebalkan itu?", kening Sasuke mengerut mendengar deskripsi ini.

Ahahaha... Abaikan saja.

* * *

Setelah memarkirkan Manda di tempat yang aman. Barulah Juugo mengantar Sasuke ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 3, nomor 20U. Keempat koper milik Sasuke sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Ini kamar anda, Sasuke-sama", ucap Juugo pada Sasuke yang sedang mengelus-elus keempat kopernya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sedang memeriksa, apakah kopernya lecet atau tidak? Syukurlah, keempat koper itu masih mulus seperti baru.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Juugo!",

Juugo hanya membungkuk hormat. Juugo sangat mengagungkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak suka diagungkan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Mengapa nomor kamarnya berbeda?", tanya Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan nomor kamar yang acak itu.

"Lantai 3 nomor 20U. Itu mengingatkan dengan tanggal lahir anda, 20+3=23. Lalu huruf U yang di belakang itu artinya Uchiha", jelas Juugo dengan bangga. Dia sengaja meminta pengurus asrama untuk mengganti nomor 19C menjadi 20U.

"Aku tidak suka dengan nomor kamar yang tidak berurutan. Itu... membuatku risih",

Juugo bisa melihat kedua tangan Sasuke bergetar. Juugo tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke tidak suka dengan idenya itu. Seharusnya dia ingat bahwa Sasuke itu sangat perfeksionis -menjurus OCD. Jika melihat sesuatu yang tidak beraturan, maka Sasuke akan marah-marah atau langsung turun tangan membenahinya.

"A, akan segera saya ganti! Anda bisa melihat-lihat ke dalam dulu", Juugo harus bergegas sebelum Sasuke mencungkil paksa nomor kamar itu.

Sambil menunggu Juugo kembali, Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya yang tidak terkunci.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat warna kesukaannya tertempel di dinding. Seandainya Sasuke tahu bahwa warna dinding kamarnya berbeda dari kamar yang lain, mungkin dia tidak akan sesenang ini. Berdoalah supaya Sasuke tidak mampir ke kamar lain.

"GRooooG~ FiuuuH~ GRooooG~ FiuuuH~", suara dengkuran membuat telinga Sasuke gatal.

Belum sempat mencari asal suara, bola mata oniks milik Sasuke membola lebar ketika melihat jejak sepatu mengotori lantai berkeramik putih.

Tangan dan mulutnya bergetar, menahan diri untuk tidak memaki. Dalam benaknya terlintas untuk mencari sapu atau alat pengepel lantai daripada memaki. Lantai itu kotor. Lantai itu harus dibersihkan.

Tunggu! Bukan dia yang mengotorinya, mengapa dia harus membersihkannya? Dia bukan babu!

"OK! Abaikan saja, Sasuke!", perintahnya dalam hati.

Lirik. Abaikan. Lirik. Abaikan. Lirik.

Sekuat apapun dia mengalihkan pandangannya, tetapi pikirannya mengarahkan untuk melihat kotoran di lantai. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di kamar yang kotor ini!

"ARGH!", teriak Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri. Secepat kilat dia berlari mencari sapu dan alat pel.

Naruto mendengar suara teriakan mulai terbangun. Otak geniusnya berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang terjadi? Dia teringat bahwa dirinya sedang di sebuah bangunan, tiba-tiba bangunan itu berguncang.

"Gempa?", pikirnya yang tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan realita. Segera dia mengenakan sepatu dan mengambil tasnya, lalu belari keluar kamar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Lari tergesa-gesa tanpa rem. Di tikungan tangga, Naruto malah menabrak Sasuke yang sedang berlari menenteng sapu, ember dan alat pel.

 _GuuBRaaaaK_

Tabrakanpun tidak bisa dihindari.

Tubuh Sasuke terhempas beserta alat kebersihan yang dibawanya. Sasuke tahu dia akan jatuh terguling-guling di tangga dengan tidak elite, hanya bisa pasrah memejamkan mata. Menunggu tubuhnya terbentur dan berputar-putar seperti mesin cuci. Rasanya pasti sakit.

Tapi, Naruto bergerak cepat meraih lengan Sasuke.

Hap.

Lengan Sasuke berhasil diraih. Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke dan memeluk pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh tergelincir.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke depan, dia mengira rohnya terlepar dari tubuhnya. Perlahan dia mengintip. Tampak sosok Naruto sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?",

"Singkirkan wajah jelek ini dariku!", Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto sejauh mungkin. Dia nyaris jatuh jika Naruto tidak memeluknya erat.

"Mengapa kau memelukku?", Sasuke risih dipeluk orang jelek seperti Naruto.

"Jika kulepas, kau akan jatuh", Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Sasukepun menoleh ke belakang, dia baru sadar dengan posisi pijakannya di ujung anak tangga. Jika tidak ada lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya, mungkin dia akan jatuh.

"Apa boleh kulepas?", tanya Naruto.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi berdirinya agar tidak jatuh. Setelah itu, dia meminta Naruto untuk menjauh darinya.

"Beginikah caramu berterimakasih padaku?", decak Naruto.

"Kau mau berapa?", tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Ck! Sombong sekali!", Naruto pergi menuruni tangga, menghiraukan Sasuke. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri.

Setelah berlari hingga ke pos sekuriti, Naruto baru tersadar bahwa tidak ada gempa saat ini. Dia menepuk kuat dahinya, betapa geniusnya dia.

* * *

Pintu kamar bernomor 20U telah berganti menjadi 19C. Juugo meminta maaf telah membuat Sasuke risih pada ulahnya itu. Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak menyalahgunakan wewenang.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama!", Juugo membungkuk hormat bak seorang buttler, "Saya akan membantu anda berberes",

"Tidak perlu, Juugo", tolak Sasuke datar, "Aku mau mengatur barang-barangku sendiri", Sasuke tidak suka orang lain mengatur barang-barangnya, karena saat mepet nanti, dia pasti akan kesulitan menemukannya. Jika dia yang menyusunnya sendiri, dia akan tahu pasti letaknya.

Juugo tidak bisa membantah, perintah Sasuke adalah mutlak. Jika dilanggar, Sasuke akan marah besar. Dia tidak ingin membuat sahabat yang diagungkannya ini marah.

Juugo pergi setelah berpamitan pada Sasuke. Di lorong, Juugo bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san", panggil Juugo.

"Ya, senpai!",

"Nomor kamarmu 19C",

"Heh?! Bukankah 20U?",

"Sudah diganti",

"Hn! Baiklah!", beruntung Naruto belum menyusun barang-barangnya, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu berkemas lagi.

"Oiya, satu lagi", ucap Juugo sebelum Naruto pergi, "Tolong jaga kebersihan dan kerapian kamar",

"Baik, senpai!", Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tercengir lebar.

* * *

Naruto bingung dengan letak kamarnya terdahulu. Kamar bernomor 20U yang terletak di paling ujung, mendadak menghilang. Dan kamar 19C yang seharusnya tidak ada, malah tiba-tiba muncul.

Sambil berpikir menggunakan otak geniusnya, akhirnya misteri kamar itu terpecahkan. Letak kamar memang tetap, hanya nomornya saja yang berubah.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan sosok sombong yang ditolongnya tadi sedang mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari koper.

"Kau!", teriak Naruto terkejut sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Apa tunjuk-tunjuk!", ketus Sasuke.

"Kau teman sekamarku?",

"Masalah?",

"Tidak!", Naruto tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan anak sombong itu. Lebih baik berteman daripada mencari musuh.

 _Tap Tap_

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati jejak sepatu saat Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. Kembali tangannya bergetar.

"Lepas sepatu kotormu itu, Dobe!", tegas Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Hn?", otak genius Naruto belum sempat merespon, Sasuke dengan cepat menyodok Naruto dengan sapu, mendorong Naruto keluar kamar.

"Sepatumu mengotori lantai!", Sasuke melempar sapu dan alat pel pada Naruto, "Bersihkan!",

"Ck!", decak Naruto melihat gaya Sasuke marah yang seperti ibunya.

Naruto terpaksa membersihkan sepatu dan jejak kotor di lantai, dia ingat dengan pesan Juugo untuk menjaga kebersihan.

* * *

Naruto meletakkan tas dan sepatunya -yang sudah bersih di bawah ranjang. Duduk manis di atas tempat tidur, memperhatikan Sasuke menyusun buku-buku tebal di meja.

"Barang-barangmu banyak sekali?", Naruto dapat melihat 4 koper besar yang memenuhi ruangan, "Kau diusir atau pindah rumah?",

"Shut up, Dobe!", Sasuke tidak suka diusik saat sedang bekerja.

Naruto tidak bisa berlama-lama duduk manis di atas tempat tidur, dia berjalan pelan dan hati-hati, agar tidak menganggu Sasuke. Naruto membuka salah satu lemari pakaian.

"Whuo!", Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat deretan pakaian yang disusun rapi berdasarkan gradiasi warna, "Kau OCD?",

Sasuke berhenti menyusun, matanya menatap tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?",

"OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Kau OCD?",

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mencengkram rahang Naruto. Dia tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan yang seperti itu.

"OCD adalah kelainan psikologis. Kau pikir aku punya kelainan?",

Tinggi mereka sama, sehingga wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dan sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan dari bola mata oniks itu.

"Ma, maaf.. Aku salah ucap", Naruto memutar otak geniusnya, memikirkan ucapan yang tidak menyinggung Sasuke, "Dibanding OCD, kau lebih terlihat seperti... perfeksionis. Ya, perfeksionis...ehehehe...",

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, kemarahannya mulai luntur.

"Hn. Aku memang perfeksionis", angguk Sasuke dengan angkuh, kembali dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Naruto bisa bernafas lega setelah lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Dagunya kebas. Cengkraman Sasuke memang yahud.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, bahwa aku tidak punya kelainan", pesan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Naruto.

 _GLuuuuP_

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Teman sekamarnya ini memiliki aura menyeramkan seperti ibunya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Smoga karakter sasukenya nyebelin.

Review please 💋


	3. Chapter 3

[Chaptered]

Title : Mr. Simple and Mr. Perfect

Chapter : 3 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor, Shonen Ai

BGM : Piggy Dolls - Know Her

* * *

Sasuke adalah satu-satunya murid yang mengendarai ninebot elite ke sekolah. Murid-murid yang berjalan kaki, menatap sambil berbisik-bisik ketika Sasuke dengan angkuh melewati mereka.

"Apa sekolah ini melarang muridnya untuk berkendaraan?", tanya Sasuke pada Juugo yang berjalan cepat di sampingnya.

"Mmmm~ Sebenarnya... iya", jelas Juugo ragu-ragu.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?",

"Tapi aturan itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke-sama",

Sasuke menghentikan ninebot elitenya, berputar arah.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke-sama?",

"Manda mau istirahat",

Juugo bermaksud mengikuti Sasuke, tapi dengan penuh penekanan Sasuke menyuruhnya ke sekolah. Juugo yang tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang memendam amarah, hanya bisa menurut saja. Berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak telat.

Sasuke kembali ke asrama untuk menyimpan Manda. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang terburu-buru, seragam dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Sepertinya Naruto tidak sempat mandi.

"Cepat, Suke! Kita telat!", Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya berlari.

Sasuke tidak suka ditarik, dengan kasarnya dia menepis tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak terbiasa berlari", ucap Sasuke membenarkan gaya rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari tadi. Setelah rapi, dia berjalan santai dan angkuh.

"Kau bukan pengantin, tidak perlu berjalan selambat itu!",

Sasuke menghiraukannya, tetap berjalan santai sambil memasuki tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Berjalan seperti itu akan membuatmu telat, Suke~", raung Naruto yang ingin mencakar tanah melihat cara berjalan Sasuke.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak terbiasa berlari, jika dipaksakan, mungkin dia akan pingsan karena kelelahan. Dia tidak ingin pingsan, karena saat pingsan nanti pasti banyak tangan usil yang menyentuhnya. Dia tidak suka disentuh orang asing. Imajinasi sang tuan muda ini terlalu lebay, bukan?

"Jika aku berhasil sampai ke gerbang duluan, kau harus mentraktirku ramen!", tantang Naruto agar Sasuke termotivasi untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Memangnya siapa kau?",

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, si genius yang suka dengan tantangan!",

Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"3, 2, 1!", aba-aba Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda, "Go!",

Sasuke menghiraukan Naruto yang sudah melesat pergi. Untuk apa dia harus berlari, kalau masih bisa berjalan?

* * *

Naruto menunggu Sasuke di gerbang yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup.

"Jangan-jangan dia pingsan di tengah jalan! Atau... diculik om pedo? Atau jangan-jangan... diterkam binatang buas?", pikiran Naruto mulai parno.

Karena mencemaskan Sasuke, Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke yang tertinggal di belakang.

Di seperempat jalan, Naruto menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sangat santai.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto mencemaskannya.

"Thanks, Suke! Kau membuatku telat di hari pertama",

"Hn. Sama-sama, Dobe",

"Teme! Jangan panggil aku, Dobe!",

"Dobe, Dobe, Dobe",

"Huh!",

* * *

Kerena telat, Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak di pojok kiri paling belakang karena semua bangku depan telah terisi. Mereka juga dihukum memungut sampah dari kelas ke kelas setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

"Mejamu tidak lurus", jelas Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi meja seorang murid perempuan berambut pink. Meja itu diatur agar sejajar dengan meja yang lain -tepat di garis ubin.

"Te, terima kasih", ucap perempuan berambut pink itu yang tampak terkagum-kagum memandangi wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

Setelah memastikan semua meja tertata lurus dan rapi, barulah Sasuke duduk di tempatnya.

"Dia sedang mencari perhatian para gadis. Dia genit, genit genit", Naruto mencoba berpikiran negatif untuk mengenyahkan pikiran positifnya bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu karena OCD.

* * *

Sesi perkenalan telah usai, tiba sesi pemilihan pengurus kelas. Hatake Kakashi, selaku wali kelas X-A, meminta siapapun yang ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengacungkan tangan kanannya dengan kompak.

"Mengapa kau mengacungkan tanganmu?", tanya Sasuke yang merasa Naruto mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin mencalonkan diri, tidak boleh?",

Mereka saling bertatapan sinis. Kakashi melihat aura listrik dari tatapan mereka. Sudah telat, malah bertengkar. Hadew~

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, silakan ke depan!", perintah Kakashi yang langsung dituruti mereka, "Ada lagi yang ingin mencalonkan diri?",

Seorang siswi perambut pirang dengan poni lempar menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mengacungkan tangan. Siswi itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Yamanaka Ino ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai pendamping hidup Uchiha Sasuke!", serunya dengan lantang dan berapi-api, mendapat sorakan dari seisi kelas.

Sasuke mengibaskan poninya, dia sudah biasa mendengar gombalan seperti itu. Laki-laki maupun perempuan suka menggombalinya.

Kakashi menegur Ino untuk tidak berkhayal yang aneh-aneh. Ino malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Dasar genit!", dengus Sasuke.

"Setidaknya ucapkan 'terima kasih'", bisik Naruto yang tidak suka dengan sikap angkuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil jarak, dia tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Naruto yang agak bau ini. Hidungnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak mandi pagi.

"Ada lagi yang ingin mencalonkan diri?", tanya Kakashi menunggu calon yang lain. Karena tidak ada, Kakashi langsung meminta Naruto dan Sasuke untuk memberi sambutan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku si genius yang suka dengan tantangan. Aku senang bersahabat dengan siapapun. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama!", Naruto membungkuk hormat pada teman-temannya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku HARUS menjadi ketua kelas karena aku tidak ingin dipimpin oleh orang seperti dia", Sasuke menunjuk kasar wajah Naruto yang sedang tercengir lebar.

"Teme! Apa maksudmu!", Naruto mengenyahkan tangan Sasuke yang menunjuknya seperti kambing hitam.

"Kuharap kalian tidak salah pilih", kalimat penutup dari Sasuke membuat semua siswi terkagum-kagum dengan mata berlope-lope.

Setelah mendengar kata sambutan Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakashi mengadakan voting tertulis.

Uzumaki Naruto : 12 suara

Uchiha Sasuke : 14 suara

Netral : 6 suara.

Total murid 32.

Dengan demikian Uchiha Sasuke dinyatakan sah sebagai ketua kelas X-A.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu menyisipkan kata 'genius' dalam sambutanmu tadi", sindir Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi juluran lidah dari Naruto.

Sindiran Sasuke memang menyebalkan, tapi Naruto tidak marah saat posisi ketua kelas jatuh ke tangan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang memilihnya karena dia kalah keren dari Sasuke ditambah sambutan singkat Sasuke yang memprovokasi, tapi ternyata sebagian murid di kelas ini mau memilihnya.

* * *

Jam istirahat.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura", jelas perempuan berambut pink tadi, Sakura duduk tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke", jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!", Naruto memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta, Sakura menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke-kun'?

Sasuke melirik tajam, membuat Sakura keringat dingin.

"Dasar genit!",

Tubuh Sakura membatu mendengar kalimat yang menusuk itu.

"Teme!", Naruto memiting leher Sasuke dengan lengannya, "Bersikap sopanlah pada perempuan!",

Tidak suka didekap seerat itu, Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya membentur dagu Naruto, sehingga pitingan Naruto terlepas. Sasuke dengan cueknya merapikan penampilannya, kemudian berjalan angkuh meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto berteriak memaki Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura terpesona melihat gaya Sasuke yang keren itu.

Uchiha Sasuke memang keren, meskipun ucapannya menyakitkan hati.

* * *

Di taman yang indah dan sejuk. Ada kolam kecil yang dihiasi ikan-ikan koin yang berwarna warni.

Di sana Juugo telah menunggu Sasuke. Di atas meja tampak kotak bento 4 susun berukuran sedang. Kotak bento itu dititipkan pada Juugo untuk diberikan kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

Juugo berlambai-lambai melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum melihat kotak bento di atas meja. Dia rindu masakan koki di rumahnya. Selama 2 hari tinggal di asrama, Sasuke kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan makanan di kantin. Sasuke tidak suka melihat susunan lauk dan nasi yang ditumpuk menjadi satu di dalam kotak. Sasuke juga tidak terbiasa makan ditemani orang berisik seperti Naruto. Melihat itu semua, membuat nafsu makan Sasuke berkurang.

"Silakan, Sasuke-sama!", Juugo menarik kursi, mempersilakan Sasuke duduk. Sasuke langsung duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Juugo membantu Sasuke membuka kotak bento satu-persatu, menatanya dengan rapi.

Juugo berdiri di samping Sasuke, menunggui Sasuke makan.

"Juugo, duduk!", perintah Sasuke yang belum menyentuh makanannya.

Juugo bingung mau menurutinya atau tidak?

"Kita makan sama-sama", ajak Sasuke menunjukkan senyum manisnya, yang mampu menakhlukkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ta, tapi... Sasuke-sama...",

"Jangan menolakku, Juugo", meskipun tersenyum, tapi nada bicaranya penuh penekanan. Juugo tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak suka penolakan, hanya bisa menututi keinginannya.

Mereka berdua makan dengan hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan kecil atau apapun, karena ada aturan di keluarga Uchiha yang melarang berbicara ketika makan.

Suasana yang tenang seperti inilah, membuat nafsu makan Sasuke bertambah. Dia akan merindukan moment seperti ini.

* * *

Bel panjang telah berbunyi, pertanda kelas telas usai, saatnya pulang. Ada yang langsung pulang ke asrama, ada juga yang menunggu jemputan. Fasilitas asrama hanya diperuntukkan bagi murid yang berasal dari luar kota atau jarak rumah yang terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

"Aku lantai 1 dan 2, kau lantai 3 dan 4", Naruto membagi tugas pada Sasuke.

"Kalau aku belum selesai, kau harus membantuku",

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya sendiri!",

"Kau tidak mau membantuku?",

"Selesaikan hukumanmu!",

"Kuusahakan",

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan seperti Nobita!",

"Apa maksudmu?",

"Uchiha Nobita!", Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke tidak terima dengan ejekan itu, membalasnya dengan melempari Naruto dengan penghapus papan tulis. Naruto dengan gesit menghindar.

"Jangan menghindar, Dobe!",

"Teme! Kalau aku tidak menghindar, aku akan kena!",

Sasuke ingin melempari Naruto lagi, tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya melihat sebuah meja yang miring, keluar dari garis ubin.

"Ah! Meja itu tidak sejajar", Sasuke langsung turun tangan membenahinya.

Naruto memijit dahinya, bagaimana jika saat memungut sampah nanti, Sasuke melihat banyak meja yang tidak sejajar?

"Kau lantai 4 saja. Selebihnya aku yang bereskan", saran Naruto.

Naruto bekerja dengan gesit, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke bekerja terlalu perfeksionis. Dia harus membantu Sasuke agar hukuman ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa pulang ke asrama bermain game online.

* * *

Sasuke menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju lantai 4. Konon lantai ini merupakan lantai paling angker, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Uchiha tidak takut pada hantu.

"Sasuke-sama", panggil Juugo yang nyaris membuat Sasuke menjerit terkejut. Beruntung Sasuke adalah Uchiha yang minim ekspresi. Saat terkejutpun, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kau belum pulang?", tanya Sasuke basa-basi sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Ada sedikit urusan",

Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas, sebuah kantung plastik hitam berukuran besar tersembunyi di belakang Juugo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Juugo?",

Juugo terpaksa jujur pada Sasuke. Juugo membantu Sasuke memunguti sampah dari kelas ke kelas. Dia tidak tega melihat Sasuke dihukum.

Sasuke menimang-nimang atas bantuan Juugo. Ditolak -sayang, diterima -dia akan dikira memanfaatkan Juugo. Menimang dan menimang kembali, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan Juugo.

Juugo senang -sangat senang, Sasuke menerima bantuannya. Jika Sasuke menolaknya, Juugo akan menyesal telah membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke kelas-kelas yang tidak rapi itu.

Juugo tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat hal-hal yang berantakan, termasuk meja yang tidak sejajar. Dan kalian tahu kan, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?

* * *

Sesampainya di asrama.

Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak dengan rapi.

"Cuci kakimu, Dobe!", Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto dengan kebiasaan barunya itu. Sebelum masuk, harus cuci kaki. Sasuke tidak suka lantainya kotor dan berkuman.

"Iya, nyonya~", Naruto menurutinya.

Sekedar informasi, Sasuke tidak suka tidur di tempat tidur tingkat atas, terlalu tinggi dan terlalu dekat dengan langit-langit, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Menjelang ingin tidur, Sasuke menurunkan kasurnya ke lantai. Tidur di lantai lebih nyaman. Naruto yang tidak ingin jatuh saat tidur, ikut menurunkan kasurnya dan berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

"Pijat kakiku, Dobe!", perintah Sasuke yang telah mencuci kaki dan mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana pendek.

Sasuke duduk santai, menunggu Naruto memijatnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?",

"Pijat sendiri!", tolak Naruto melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. Dia bukan babu!

"Kau tidak mau memijat kakiku, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-dak-ma-u",

"Kau yakin?", Naruto bisa melihat aura kehitaman menguap dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Naruto mundur selangkah.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukannya?", Sasuke berjalan pincang menghampiri Naruto. Melihat cara berjalan Sasuke, menyadarkan Naruto bahwa kaki Sasuke bermasalah.

"A, aku akan memijat kakimu",

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat kepatuhan Naruto, kembali dia duduk santai di kursi. Naruto duduk di lantai, bersiap memijat kaki Sasuke.

"Pakai ini", Sasuke memberikan sebotol lotion pijat pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil botol itu, membuka dan menuangkan sedikit lotion ke kaki mulus tanpa bulu milik Sasuke. Ada luka lecet di pergelangan kaki kirinya, dan juga lepuhan di kedua telapak kakinya. Tuan muda ini tidak bisa berjalan jauh, tapi sok kuat di hadapan orang lain. Sasuke tidak mengeluh kakinya sakit, dia juga tidak meminta Juugo untuk menggendongnya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain menilainya manja, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin dimanja.

Sambil menikmati pijatan Naruto, Sasuke membersihkan wajahnya dengan kapas dan pembersih wajah. Dia tidak suka debu menempeli wajah tampannya. Dia juga memakai pelembab yang membuat wajahnya segar dan clink-clink.

Sebagai balas jasa, Sasuke membersihkan wajah Naruto. Sasuke melakukannya dengan halus. Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat. Hembusan nafas dari hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, rahangnya, lehernya, dan...dadanya yang rata. Membuat jantung naruto berdebar-debar. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Dia ingin menerkam Sasuke.

"Meskipun pelembab ini mahal dan tidak ada efeknya untuk wajahmu, aku akan mengolesnya sedikit", Sasuke mengoleskan pelembab mahalnya ke wajah Naruto.

Sapuan dingin yang menyejukkan di wajah, menyadarkan Naruto dari nafsu liarnya.

"Nah! Kau terlihat seperti 17 tahun, Dobe!", ucap Sasuke setelah menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel di wajah Naruto.

"Aku masih 15 tahun, Suke!", protes Naruto yang tidak suka dengan 'pujian' Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil menanggapi protesan Naruto. Dia senang menjelek-jelekkan Naruto. Naruto memang terlihat marah, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia bahagia. Naruto sangat menyukai senyum dan tawa Sasuke. Dia ikhlas lahir batin diejek oleh Sasuke, karena dia tahu wajahnya tidak semanis Sasuke.

Ingat! Hanya Sasuke yang boleh mengejeknya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Smakin menyebalkan kah sasuke?

Review ya 💋


	4. Chapter 4

[Chaptered]

Title : Mr. Simple and Mr. Perfect

Chapter : 4 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor, Shonen Ai

BGM : Piggy Dolls - Know Her

* * *

"Airnya sudah siap, Suke!", ucap Naruto yang baru saja menampung air hangat dan menaburkan beberapa bunga aroma terapi di bathtube untuk sang raja -Sasuke mandi.

"Hn", angguk Sasuke menyudahi membaca novel.

"Setidaknya ucapkan 'terima kasih'", cibir Naruto. Selama Naruto membantu Sasuke, belum pernah terdengar kata 'terima kasih' keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau mengharapkannya, Dobe?",

"Kau harus mengucapkan 'terima kasih' setelah menerima bantuan dari orang lain",

"Kau bukan orang lain, mengapa harus mengucapkan itu?",

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang ada benarnya juga.

"Lalu? Kau anggap aku apa?", tanya Naruto malu-malu. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menjawab 'sahabat'. Atau mungkin bisa lebih dari itu.

"Babu", satu kata yang sangat menusuk terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Teme!", Naruto ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, tapi terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Walaupun itu senyum mengejek, Naruto tetap menyukai senyum itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menganggapmu babu -walaupun kau berpotensi",

Sasuke mengambil handuk kecil dan mengalungkannya ke leher Naruto.

"Kugosok punggungmu", ditariknya Naruto ke kamar mandi.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke lebih suka melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas bantuan yang diterimanya, daripada harus mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Memang sih terkesan tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kata 'terima kasih' sungguh sulit dilontarkan oleh seorang Uchiha.

* * *

Di kamar mandi.

Sasuke menggosok punggung Naruto dengan kuat sehingga tidak ada daki-daki yang menempel. Sasuke juga menyuruh Naruto menggunakan sabun dan shampoonya. Sasuke tidak suka aroma sabun dan shampoo yang dipakai Naruto. Dia tidak suka kamarnya beraroma lain, selain aromanya sendiri.

Setelah menggosok punggung Naruto, Sasuke melepas handuk kecil yang melilit di pinggangnya. Menampakkan bokongnya yang sexy, tapi sayang masih tertutup celana dalam berwarna biru gelap.

 _GLuuuuK_

Naruto meneguk air liurnya melihat pemandangan indah itu. Secepatnya dia menyiram wajahnya dengan shower, mengenyahkan pikiran mesumnya untuk menepuk bokong sexy Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai masuk dan berendam di bathtube. Dia menyuruh Naruto untuk menyampoi rambutnya, mengoleskan cream rambut, lalu memijat-mijat kepala dan pundaknya, istilahnya creambath.

Tentu saja Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan karena Sasuke telah menggosok punggungnya.

"Ahh~nnnh~ Nice Dobe~ nnnnh~", desah Sasuke menikmati pijatan Naruto di kepalanya.

Melihat dan menyentuh kulit Sasuke yang putih dan mulus, membuat Naruto mati-matian menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menggigit Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dengan desahan setan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Benar-benar cobaan yang berat.

"Jangan mendesah seperti itu, Suke!", teriak Naruto dalam hati. Sasuke benar-benar menggodanya.

"Ce, ceritakan tentang keluargamu", Naruto harus membuat Sasuke berbicara agar berhenti mendesah.

"Kau tidak kenal keluarga Uchiha?", pertanyaan itu terdengar sombong, setidaknya desahan setan itu berhenti.

"Mereka bilang, kau anak menteri",

"Lalu? Kau takut berurusan dengan anak menteri ini?",

Aura hitam Sasuke mulai menguap. Dia tidak suka disebut sebagai anak menteri, walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, menteri pertahanan.

"Jujur, auramu sama menyeramkan dengan ibuku. Di rumah ada ibuku yang selalu marah-marah. Di asrama, ada kau yang menggantikan ibuku. Teman-temanku bilang, aku sungguh sial. Keluar dari kandang singa, malah masuk ke kandang buaya...ehehheehe...",

Kejujuran Naruto sangat menyinggung Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan mencengkram kuat rahang Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu aku buaya?",

"I, itu hanya istilah, Suke...",

Sasuke masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya, tatapannya masih tajam menatap Naruto. Seperti ingin mencopot rahang Naruto lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah.

Naruto tersenyum kaku, mencoba untuk merangkai beberapa kalimat yang tidak menyinggung Sasuke. Tapi nihil. Dia tipe orang yang berbicara apa adanya.

Sambil berpikir, Naruto mengusap cairan cream yang mengalir dari rambut -nyaris mengenain kelopak mata Sasuke.

"Bo, boleh kupijat bahumu?", tanya Naruto berharap Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hn", akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

"Kalau kau takut sekamar denganku, lebih baik kau pindah", ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ogah!", tolak Naruto keras, "Aku tidak takut padamu, seharusnya kaulah yang takut padaku!",

"Maksudmu?",

"Karena aku adalah kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor 9!", jawab Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'situ waras?'

"Aku bisa menghisap darahmu sampai kering",

Rolling eyes.

"Lalu kucongkel jantungmu! ZaaP! Kumakan mentah-mentah!",

"Sepertinya kau butuh piknik, Dobe!",

* * *

Sebelum tidur, Sasuke menyemproti wajahnya dengan spray mahal, berguna untuk perawatan wajah di malam hari. Sasuke enggan menyemproti wajah Naruto karena itu percuma. Wajah Naruto tidak akan seputih wajahnya.

"Kau seperti ibuku -pesolek", ucap Naruto mengamati rutinitas Sasuke sebelum tidur. Memegang botol-botol cream berbagai warna dan ukuran yang tersimpan di dalam tas make up milik Sasuke. Naruto tahu bahwa sebotol cream itu harganya sangat mahal dan tidak dijual di Jepang.

"Dari siapa kau belajar berso...", Naruto meralat ucapannya ketika Sasuke meliriknya tajam, "Emm~ Maksudku, siapa yang mengajarimu perawatan wajah?",

"Kakakku",

"Kau punya kakak?",

"Hn",

"Kakakmu pasti cantik sepertimu",

Sasuke kembali mencengkram rahang Naruto. Sepertinya ucapan Naruto menyinggungnya. Naruto merutuk dalam hati, dia begitu mudah ceplas-ceplos.

"Aku tidak cantik. Aku tampan. Mengerti?", desis Sasuke.

"Me, mengerti", Naruto cemas pada rahangnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke mencengkram rahangnya ketika Naruto salah ucap. Dan rahang Naruto selalu menjadi sasarannya.

"Kau tampan, Suke. Tidak salah jika para siswi menyebutmu Mr. Perfect", bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Mengemasi 'make up'nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

"Satu lagi", Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto, "Kakakku itu laki-laki",

"O, laki-laki ya... Pasti seTAMPAN dirimu",

"Hn. Tapi aku tetap yang paling tampan",

Selain menyemproti wajah, Sasuke juga selalu meminum obat tidur untuk mengatasi insomnia yang dideritanya.

"Apa harus minum obat?", tanya Naruto mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri lagi.

"Apa kau ingin melihatku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam?",

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Dia kasihan melihat Sasuke yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman, ditambah lagi harus bangun lebih pagi untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Jika Sasuke sampai jatuh sakit karena kurang istirahat, dia akan berurusan dengan Juugo.

"Turunkan kasurku!", perintah Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menurunkan kasurnya dan Sasuke, lalu menatanya di lantai yang telah di pel bersih oleh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berbaring dan menarik selimut.

"Kau sudah mengunci pintu?", Sasuke selalu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sebelum tidur.

"Sudah",

"Oyasuminasai", ucap Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi, Suke!", Naruto mematikan lampu, lalu ikut berbaring di kasur di samping Sasuke.

Meskipun lampu telah dimatikan, kamar tidak terlihat begitu gelap, karena lampu di teras masih menyala. Memanfaatkan cahaya itulah, Naruto dapat melihat sekitar.

Rutinitas Naruto sebelum tidur adalah memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Si Mr. Perfect ini benar-benar cantik", guman Naruto terkesima melihat wajah tidur Sasuke seperti Snow White.

* * *

Di kelas.

Karena Sasuke tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berantakan, maka Sasuke membuat beberapa peraturan kelas.

"Meja diatur sejajar dan tidak melebihi garis ubin. Dilarang mengotori lantai. Dilarang membuang sampah selain di tong sampah. Jaga kerapian dan kebersihan kelas. Jika ada yang melanggar peraturan ini, akan dikenakan denda 200yen!", Sasuke menjelaskan sebagian isi selebaran yang dibagikan ke teman-teman sekelasnya.

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil membaca peraturan itu.

Para siswi tidak serius mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, mereka malah terpesona mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir sexy Sasuke. Sedangkan beberapa siswa mendecak tidak setuju dengan peraturan Sasuke.

"Come on, peraturan macam apa ini?", seorangan siswa berambut perak bernama Sakon memprotes.

"Kita bukan anak TK lagi", sambung Ukon, adik kembar Sakon.

Pendapat si kembar dihiraukan Sasuke.

"Jika ada yang melanggar", Sasuke melirik Sakura dan Ino bergantian, "Yamanaka-san dan Haruno-san, sebagai bendahara, tolong pungut uang denda bagi yang melanggar aturan ini",

"Siap, Sasuke-sama!", hormat Ino, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum jaim. Padahal inner Sakura sudah seperti Rambo yang mengokang bazooka.

 _Taptaptaptap_

Jiroubo dan Kidomaru -teman segank si kembar- sengaja menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Sepatu kotor yang mereka kenakan, membuat jejak sepatu dan serpihan tanah di lantai.

"Lantainya kotor, ketua!", lapor Jiroubo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergetar, menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Jiroubo dan Kidomaru keluar jendela.

"Mejamu miring, kak!", ucap Ukon sengaja menarik meja Sakon melebihi garis ubin dan tidak sejara dengan meja lainnya.

"Terima kasih, dik!", Sakon tersenyum, "Ah! Mejamu juga miring", Sakon mendorong maju meja Ukon. Sehingga tampak 2 meja yang keluar garis ubin.

Melihat tingkah si kembar, Jiroubo dan Kidomaru juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka mendorong asal meja mereka.

 _BRaaaaK_

Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku!", desis Sasuke menatap tajam mereka berempat. Seketika suasana menjadi dingin mencekam.

"Me, mejamu tidak rapi, kak", Ukon menggeser meja Sakon agar tidak melebihi garis ubin. Sakon, Jiroubo dan Kidomaru juga merapikan meja masing-masing. Diikuti oleh murid-murid yang lain. Mereka tidak ingin membuat sang anak menteri marah.

Melihat yang lain sedang berberes, otak genius Naruto bergerak, dia langsung mengambil sapu dari lemari, bermaksud untuk membersihkan kotoran di lantai. Tapi gerakan Naruto kalah cepat dari Sasuke yang sudah memegang sapu dan mulai menyapu.

Melihat sang ketua kelas menyapu, membuat para siswi kembali terpesona. Sangat langka, jika laki-laki mau melakukan pekerjaan bersih-bersih. Patut dijadikan suami!

* * *

Jam istirahat.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama Juugo -sang sahabat.

"Ini dessert baru buatan Ayame-san", Juugo menyodorkan sekotak kecil puding vanila bertabur buah strawberry, "Jika Sasuke-sama menyukainya, Ayame-san akan membuatnya lagi",

Karena puding itu hanya 1 porsi, sehingga Juugo hanya memperhatikan Sasuke mencicipi puding itu dan berharap Sasuke menyukainya.

"Mmm~ Terlalu manis. Aku tidak suka", Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya di meja, lalu menutup kotak berisi puding itu.

"Untukku saja!", entah bagaimana caranya, Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang tanpa diketahui oleh mereka.

Naruto tanpa segan mengambil sendok bekas Sasuke, membuka penutup kotak, lalu melahap puding itu. Sasuke memilih untuk pergi daripada melihat cara makan Naruto yang membuatnya risih.

"Uzumaki-san, kau membuat Sasuke-sama tidak menghabiskan jus tomatnya", Juugo memegang sekotak jus tomat bekas Sasuke yang isinya masih lebih dari setengah. Biasanya Sasuke akan menghabiskan jus tomat kesukaannya itu hingga tetes terakhir.

"Mungkin Sasuke sudah kenyang", ucap Naruto yang sudah menyantap habis puding itu.

Naruto cemberut melihat kotak bento yang telah kosong. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke makan berduaan di sini tanpa mengajaknya. Padahal dia sibuk mencari Sasuke untuk mengajaknya makan di kantin.

"Senpai, kau tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke kan?", tanya Naruto penasaran dengan kedekatan Juugo dengan Sasuke.

Juugo malah tertawa lepas sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku",

"Adik atau raja?", pikir Naruto yang merasa jawaban Juugo salah.

Naruto ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke datang kembali untuk mengambil jus tomatnya yang tertinggal. Ingat, Sasuke tidak pernah rela jika tidak menghabiskan jus tomatnya hingga tetes terakhir.

* * *

Di kelas.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Club mana yang akan kau ikuti?", tanya Ino mendekati meja Sasuke.

"Apakah club basket?", sambung Sakura yang ikut menimpali pembicaraan. Inner Sakura berharap agar Sasuke memilih club basket, karena Sakura akan mendaftar ke club tersebut.

"Aku memilih club sepak bola!", malah Naruto yang menjawab.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, dalam hati dia merutuki Naruto yang selalu merebut pertanyaan untuk dijawab Sasuke.

"Jangan basket! Club renang saja!", bujuk Ino yang ingin melihat Sasuke memakai celana renang yang ketat.

"Tidak basket. Tidak renang", tolak Sasuke datar.

Sasuke tidak suka basket, lebih tepatnya dia tidak suka bersentuhan dengan orang-orang yang bau keringat. Sasuke juga tidak suka renang, karena dia tidak bisa berenang.

"Bagaimana dengan club seni merangkai bunga?", datanglah seorang siswi bernama Hana memberikan brosur.

"Tidak", Sasuke menolak brosur yang disodorkan. Dia tidak suka bunga, karena yang suka bunga adalah perempuan.

Melihat cara penolakan Sasuke yang dingin, Naruto mengambil brosur yang disodorkan Hana sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kurasa merangkai bunga cocok untukmu, Suke", saran Naruto setelah membaca sekilas brosur itu. Hana tersenyum mendengar saran Naruto, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino melirik Naruto dengan tatapan 'Kampret lo, Nar!'.

Melihat tatapan Sakura dan Ino, Naruto langsung menambahkan.

"Basket juga bagus, karena kau tinggi. Mmm~ Renang juga OK karena kau suka warna biru. Air di kolam renang kan berwarna biru...ehehehe...",

"Tidak", Sasuke masih tetap pendirian.

"Bagaimana club musik dan paduan suara? Uchiha-san kan pintar bermain piano", seorang siswi yang lain ikut menawarkan.

"Tidak", Sasuke memang pintar bermain piano, tetapi dia sedang tidak ingin masuk ke club paduan suara karena pengalaman SMP dulu. Saat itu, dia mendaftar di club paduan suara karena ingin bermain piano. Tetapi tanpa diduganya, banyak siswi ikut mendaftar juga, sehingga club itu didominasi oleh siswi berisik yang mengidolakan dirinya. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan, ketua club terpaksa mengeluarkan Sasuke dari club.

"Kau mau ikut club sepak bola bersamaku?", tanya Naruto.

"Tidak",

"Lalu apa, Suke? Karate? Judo? Atau ballet? Memasak? Menjahit? Salon?", tanya Naruto asal karena kesal pada jawaban 'tidak' dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto, pertanyaannya itu sungguh tidak berbobot.

"Aku masuk club apa? Itu bukan urusan kalian", jawaban dingin Sasuke membuat semua para kepoers kecewa. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa membenci Sasuke, mereka tetap mengidolakan Sasuke yang cool terkesan misterius.

Sedangkan Naruto, menahan diri untuk tidak memiting leher Sasuke yang selalu bersikap tidak ramah pada perempuan.

* * *

Siang hari di asrama.

Merumpi bukan hanya dilakukan oleh para perempuan, tetapi bisa juga dilakukan oleh para laki-laki. Untuk mengisi kegiatan kosong karena kepergian Sasuke, Naruto berkunjung ke kamar tetangga. Dia berteman dengan siswa pecinta anjing bernama Inuzuka Kiba dan siswa pemalas bernama Nara Shikamaru. Baru beberapa hari bertegur sapa, mereka sudah tampak akrab. Tentu saja, karena mereka 'sejenis'.

"Aku punya beberapa ID. Tapi ID yang sering kugunakan adalah 'Kyuubi'", jelas Naruto saat mereka tengah membahas tentang game online.

"Uwo! Kyuubi? Yang peringkat 1 di server 7?",

"Iya, itu aku",

"Ck! Tidak kusangka kau si Kyuubi itu",

"Ehehehe...",

Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama menyukai dunia game, sedangkan Shikamaru lebih tertarik dengan dunia mimpi -tidur.

Kiba meminta Naruto menunjukkan cara tercepat menaikkan level skill character miliknya. Mereka bermain game online hingga langit berubah menjadi senja.

* * *

Saat mendapat panggilan telepon dari Sasuke, Naruto menyudahi permainannya. Naruto harus segera merapikan kamarnya. Naruto meminta Sasuke menghubungi ponselnya jika Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju asrama. Sehingga Naruto punya waktu untuk berbenah.

Kiba mengikuti Naruto menuju kamarnya. Kiba menyadari bahwa dinding kamar Naruto berbeda dari kamar yang lain.

"Kamarmu berbeda",

"Ya begitulah. Sepertinya ini kamar tambahan. Atau mungkin, penghuni sebelumnya mewarnainya sendiri",

Kiba tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh mau warna apapun, dinding kamarnya tidak akan terlihat karena tertempel poster-poster AKB48.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe yang rajin bersih-bersih", ucap Kiba takjub melihat Naruto telah selesai melipat pakaian yang tercecer di lemari dan sekarang lanjut menyapu lantai yang kotor karena remahan roti yang dimakannya tadi.

"Sasuke tidak suka berantakan", jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke si Mr. Perfect itu?",

"Hn",

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekamar dengan siswa paling populer di sekolah", Kiba berjalan mendekati meja yang berisi buku-buku tebal dan berat, "Kau suka membaca rupanya",

"Buku-buku itu milik Sasuke. Sebaiknya jangan dibaca, karena itu akan membuatmu pusing"

"Ow", Kiba malah merasa penasaran dan ingin membuktikan ucapan Naruto.

Kiba menarik salah satu buku tebal yang tersusun di meja, membuka isinya lalu membacanya, siapa tahu buku itu mengandung bacaan dewasa.

Kiba mulai oleng saat membaca beberapa kata yang tertera di buku. Semua buku tebal yang tersusun rapi di meja itu adalah novel berbahasa Inggris.

"Pusing, pusing. Barbie pusing...", Kiba menutup cepat buku itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan membacanya", Naruto meletakkan kembali buku itu ke tempat semula, "Buku-buku itu, tidak cocok untuk kita",

Naruto memang genius. Dia lebih suka bermain game untuk mengasah kemampuan berpikir daripada membaca buku-buku tebal berbahasa Inggris. Karena itu akan membuang banyak waktunya.

* * *

 _CeKLeeeK_

Pinta kamar terbuka.

"Okaeri, Suke!", sapa Naruto saat Sasuke memasuki kamar. Naruto seperti seorang suami pengangguran yang sedang menunggu kepulangan sang istri dari bekerja.

"Mengapa bengong? Ucapkan 'tadaima' donk!",

"Mengapa kau mengucapkan 'Okaeri'?", Sasuke agak heran atas sambutan Naruto.

"Karena ini 'rumah' kita",

"Hn", guman Sasuke sambil menggantung tas belanjaan di gagang pintu, lalu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci kaki.

"Jika ini rumahku, seharusnya kau mengucapkan 'Okaeri, Sasuke-sama'. Seperti itulah yang harus kau ucapkan saat menyambut kepulanganku", Sasuke mengajari cara orang rumah menyambut kedatangannya pada Naruto.

"Gah!", decak Naruto. Jika tahu seperti ini, Naruto tidak akan menyambutnya.

"Kau suka puding, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke.

"Suka", jawab Naruto malas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Di kulkas, ada puding jeruk untukmu",

"Untukku? Benarkah?",

"Hn",

"Iyey! Thanks Suke!", Naruto melompat senang, bermaksud untuk berlari ke pantry yang terletak di sebelah tangga.

Sebelum Naruto pergi, Sasuke memperingatinya agar tidak salah ambil. Karena di sana ada dua jenis puding. Puding jeruk untuk Naruto dan puding tomat untuk Sasuke.

* * *

Di pantry.

Naruto tersenyum melihat 1 lusin puding yang menggugah selera, tersusun rapi di kulkas. 6 cup puding jeruk dan 6 cup puding tomat.

 _"Jatahmu hanya yang berlebel jeruk!",_ pesan Sasuke masih segar diingatan Naruto.

"Ternyata dia suka tomat", guman Naruto sambil terkiki geli.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review please 💋


	5. Chapter 5

[Chaptered]

Title : Mr. Simple and Mr. Perfect

Chapter : 5 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor, Shonen Ai

BGM : Piggy Dolls - Know Her

* * *

Malam hari di kamar 19C.

 _CeKLeeeeK_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tertutup kembali, menandakan Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi.

Hidungnya tiba-tiba mengendus bau aneh yang tidak disukainya. Ternyata Naruto sedang menyantap ramen cup sambil bermain game online.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!",

"Aku sedang online, Suke", jawab Naruto yang fokus pada layar laptop.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!", Sasuke mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, kali ini penuh dengan penekanan. Itu menandakan bahwa Sasuke butuh jawaban lain.

"Aku sedang makan, Suke! Apa kau tidak lihat?", dengus Naruto yang konsentrasinya mulai terganggu.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, kemudian menggebrak meja tempat Naruto meletakkan laptopnya.

 _BRaaaaK_

Gebrakan itu nyaris membuat Naruto menumpahkan ramen cupnya.

"Teme!", Naruto tidak terima dibuat kaget oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka baunya! Makan di luar!", perintah Sasuke sambil menutup mulutnya dengan handuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, Suke! Tinggal 1 suapan lagi!",

Naruto berniat memakan ramennya, tapi Sasuke malah menyeret kursi yang masih didudukinya beserta dirinya ke luar kamar.

"Makan di luar!", perintah Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu dengan kuat.

Naruto mematung menatap pintu kamar. Dia seperti seekor kucing yang didepak majikan karena mencuri ikan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyemprot pengharum ruangan untuk menghilangkan bau ramen. Sasuke juga mengepel lantai yang terkena tumpahan kuah ramen saat dia menyeret Naruto tadi.

"Ck! Dobe itu!", dengus Sasuke yang membersihkan tumpahan kuah ramen di meja dan laptop.

"Kamar bukan tempat untuk makan!", teriak Sasuke kesal melihat ulah Naruto yang selalu mengotori kamar.

"Miaw~", Naruto yang ragu memasuki kamar setelah mendengar teriakan Sasuke, hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pintu sambil mengeong seperti kucing. Naruto menyadari kesalahannya, dia lupa bahwa Sasuke melarangnya untuk makan di kamar, karena itu akan mengotori kamar dan mengundang semut atau binatang kecil lainnya.

* * *

Akhir pekanpun telah tiba. Naruto bersiap untuk pergi bersenang-senang bersama Aburame Shino -teman lamanya. Kiba dan Shikamaru juga diajaknya. Naruto juga mengajak Sasuke, tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah ada janji dengan sang kakak.

"Aku tidak suka jaket itu", Sasuke memandang sinis jaket kusam yang dikenakan Naruto. Jaket itu berwarna orange yang mulai memudar dan juga ada beberapa lubang di ketiak dan punggung. Sasuke sangat sangat tidak suka melihat jaket yang tidak sempurna itu.

"Aku sangat suka jaket ini", Naruto malah memeluk erat tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket.

"A-ku ti-dak su-ka!", ulang Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"A-ku sa-ngat su-ka!", balas Naruto.

"Lepaskan sekarang!",

"Ti-dak!",

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, menarik paksa jaket itu. Naruto mempertahankan jaket kesayangannya agar tidak direbut oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan jaket itu, Dobe!",

"Tidak! Ini jaket kesayanganku! Menyingkir dariku, teme!",

"Lepaskan dulu, lalu aku akan menyingkir jauh darimu!",

"Mau kau apakan jaketku?",

"Tentu saja mau kubuang! Itu jaket terjelek yang pernah kulihat! Tidak layak pakai!",

"Teme! Kau gila! Jaket itu pem...",

Belum sempat Naruto selesai berbicara, Sasuke mencengkram kuat rahang Naruto. Kedua oniks matanya menatap tajam.

"Kau bilang aku gila?", desis Sasuke.

Naruto menepis kuat cengkraman Sasuke, kemudian berbalik mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sikap Sasuke kali ini, benar-benar membuat Naruto marah. Sasuke tega mengatakan jaket pemberian mendiang sang neneknya itu jelek dan tidak layak pakai.

"Ya! Kau gila, Suke!", teriak Naruto di wajah Sasuke.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Dobe!", Sasuke berniat mencengkram rahang Naruto, tapi gerakan tangan Sasuke terbaca. Naruto menarik kuat tangan kanan Sasuke dan memelintirnya ke punggung Sasuke.

"Ugh!", Sasuke meringis kesakitan, dia mencoba untuk melepaskan kuncian Naruto. Tapi tenaga Naruto lebih kuat, sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa melempar tatapan tajam, "Kau berani melawanku, Dobe?",

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku takut, hanya karena kau anak menteri? Hah! Dasar anak menteri yang menyebalkan!",

Ucapan Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke marah. Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, membenturkan keningnya ke hidung Naruto, tidak peduli keningnya berdenyut nyeri.

Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya. Sasuke berhasil lepas dari kuncian Naruto. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membalas ucapan Naruto yang menyakiti hatinya, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, mengangkat dan membanting tubuh Naruto ke lantai.

"Och!", Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke sekuat ini.

Baru saja dia merasakan nyeri di punggungnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat rahangnya. Naruto dapat merasakan kuku-kuku Sasuke menancap kuat di kulitnya.

"Aku memang anak menteri, tidak perlu kau pertegas!", desis Sasuke.

Kilatan kemarahan sepasang oniks yang berbeda dari yang dilihat Naruto setiap hari. Naruto sangat tidak suka melihat mata Sasuke yang seperti itu. Mata yang memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus kekecewaan.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari rahang Naruto. Dia melepaskan kemejanya yang lecek dan menggantinya dengan kemeja yang rapi. Kemeja yang lecek itu, dilemparnya dengan kesal ke keranjang yang berisi pakaian kotor.

Naruto hanya terdiam menyandarkan diri di kaki meja. Lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai ketimbang bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

Setelah merapikan diri, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tanpa diduga, Kiba dan Shikamaru mendengar keributan yang terjadi di kamar 19C.

"Kalian berkelahi?", tanya Kiba kepo.

Naruto berdiri merapikan penampilannya. Meskipun diseruduk dan dibanting Sasuke, tubuh Naruto sudah tidak sakit lagi. Naruto memiliki tubuh yang tahan banting.

"Dia sungguh menyebalkan!", dengus Naruto.

"Semua anak laki-laki akan berkata seperti itu", ucap Kiba yang merasa bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu memang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari yang dibicarakan oleh anak perempuan di kelasnya hanya si Mr. Perfect itu.

"Apa dia teman sekolahmu dulu?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku baru mengenalnya saat di asrama ini",

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar yang tampak begitu bersih dan teratur. Jika saja kamarnya serapi ini, dia bisa bebas tidur dimanapun.

"Kalian berkelahi karena masalah apa?", tanya Kiba yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Sasuke tidak suka jaketku", jawab Naruto berekspresi seperti seorang bocah mengadu pada orang tuanya.

Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung menglihkan perhatian mereka menuju jaket yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Untuk kriteria si Mr. Perfect, jaketmu terbilang dekil dan jelek", pendapat Shikamaru diikuti anggukan dari Kiba.

"Ini jaket kesayanganku, pemberian mendiang nenekku", lirih Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Kiba merasa bersalah telah menghina jaket Naruto. Segera mereka meminta maaf. Naruto tercengir memaklumi ketidaktahuan kedua teman barunya itu.

* * *

"Ck! Dasar Dobe!", Sasuke memijat-mijat keningnya yang masih berdenyut. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan asrama, saking cepatnya dia berjalan, tanpa sadar dia menubruk seseorang.

"Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah menunduk saat berjalan", ucap sosok yang ditubruk Sasuke.

"Nii-sama", panggil Sasuke menyadari sosok itu adalah sang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau terluka?", Itachi melihat kening Sasuke yang memerah.

"Hanya terbentur",

Itachi mengusap-usap kening Sasuke sambil merapalkan mantra, "Sakit, sakit, terbanglah! Fiuw~",

Sasuke hanya mendengus karena Itachi masih memperlakukannya seperti balita.

"Saat adik tercintaku ini sakit, aku juga bisa merasakannya",

"Nii-sama, aku sudah besar. Jadi, semua rasa sakit yang kualami adalah milikku sendiri",

"Duh, duh, duh! Adikku ini sudah besar!", Itachi mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau sudah beranjak dewasa dan menua sekalipun, aku akan selalu ada untukmu", Itachi merangkul pundak Sasuke, "Ayo, kita shopping!",

"Nii-sama, bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Bukankah selain penghuni asrama, orang asing dilarang masuk?",

"Ah, itu...",

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi, Sasuke sudah mendapat jawaban sendiri. Itachi pasti menyogok penjaga asrama.

"Lain kali, tunggu aku di gerbang utama saja. Aku bisa berjalan dengan Manda",

* * *

Setelah bertemu dan puas bermain di billiard center, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino dan Rock Lee -teman sekelas Shino- pergi mengisi perut di food court terdekat. Sambil menyantap makan siang, mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Dimulai dari game yang sedang mereka mainkan, lalu mengeluh tentang orang tua yang bawel, dilanjutkan dengan gosip sekolah, hingga tersinggung sebuah nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Serius? Kau sekamar dengan anak itu?", tanya Rock Lee, pemuda berambut hitam jamur dengan alis mata yang super tebal. Shino mengajak Rock Lee, karena Rock Lee seorang gamer juga.

"Hn", angguk Naruto, merasa malas untuk membahas tentang Sasuke.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengan anak itu. Anak menteri itu sangat menyebalkan. Jika kau menyakitinya, maka masa depanmu akan dibuat hancur oleh keluarganya", pesan Rock Lee yang membuat kening keempat temannya mengernyit.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah lulusan terbaik dari SMP Kurokin. Rock Lee juga berasal dari SMP Kurokin. Meskipun tidak pernah sekelas dengan Sasuke, tapi Rock Lee tahu seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke itu?

Rock Leepun mulai bercerita.

"Ada 3 siswa yang pernah berteman dengan anak itu. Entah kesalahan apa yang dilakukan ketiga siswa itu, hingga membuat anak itu marah dan memukul mereka. Terjadilah perkelahian yang menghebohkan. Berkat kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha, ketiga siswa itu dikeluarkan dan diblacklist, sehingga tidak ada satupun sekolah yang mau menerima mereka",

Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak menyangka, power Uchiha sekuat itu. Sedangkan Naruto penasaran tentang alasan Sasuke memukul ketiga temannya itu.

"Dia suka mempermasalahkan hal yang kecil. Dia suka melakukan sesuatu dengan sangat detail. Pokoknya di mata kami, dia aneh. Karena insiden itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, kecuali beberapa siswi penjilat yang genit dan tidak tahu malu. Mereka terlalu berharap untuk bisa menjadi pacar anak itu",

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak memotong cerita Rock Lee.

"Uchiha itu sangat sangat menyebalkan. Dia sombong, tidak beradab, sok berkuasa, suka mencari perhatian. Wajar saja, dia kan anak menteri",

 _SReeeT_

Naruto berdiri sehingga kursinya bergeser kuat. Tatapannya menatap tajam ke arah Rock Lee.

"Sasuke memang menyebalkan. Dia memang anak menteri. Tidak perlu dipertegas!", desis Naruto yang mengutip kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke. Naruto seolah-olah sedang berada di posisi Sasuke.

Shino ikut berdiri untuk memijt-mijat pundak Naruto.

"Santai saja, bro", bisik Shino menenangkan Naruto. Shino tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian antara Naruto dan Rock Lee.

Naruto tidak bisa santai, karena cerita Rock Lee terlalu menyudutkan Sasuke.

"Maaf jika ucapanku menyinggungmu", Rock Lee menunduk hormat pada Naruto, "Tapi, yang kuceritakan ini adalah fakta yang telah terjadi",

"Kurasa, kata 'tidak beradab' itu tidak cocok untuknya", Shikamaru mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dia merasa ucapan Rock Lee terlalu berlebihan.

"Hn!", angguk Kiba sependapat dengan Shikamaru, "Aku belum pernah melihat si Mr. Perfect itu melakukan hal yang seronok dan memalukan",

"Kalian belum terlalu mengenalnya", pembelaan Rock Lee tidak ingin disangka pembual, "Come on! Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kudengar",

"Apa kau pernah berteman dengannya?", tanya Naruto menimpali.

"Tidak ingin. Berteman dengannya terlalu beresiko", Rock Lee menjawab apa adanya. Itu membuat Naruto geram. Tapi Naruto berusaha untuk tidak marah. Bagaimanapun juga Rock Lee adalah temannya sekarang.

"Cobalah berteman dengannya, dia tidak seperti yang kau dengar", hanya kalimat itu yang terucap oleh Naruto.

Kalimat itu bukan hanya ditujukan untuk Rock Lee, tapi untuk dirinya juga. Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke memang menyebalkan, egois, cuek, dan bossy. Tapi Naruto juga tahu bahwa Sasuke begitu memperhatikannya -gemar mengkritik. Sasuke tidak pernah membencinya, meskipun Naruto sering membuatnya marah. Sasuke dengan kesempurnannya, keunikannya dan ketampanannya, tidak seharusnya Naruto memusuhi makhluk langka seperti Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berteman dengan anak itu. Next time, ajak anak itu ya!", pinta Shino merasa tertarik dengan anak yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Hn! Pada pertemuan berikutnya, aku akan mengajaknya", janji Naruto pada Shino.

* * *

 _"Ck! Dobe memang menyebalkan!",_

 _"Pulang nanti aku harus bagaimana menghadapi Dobe?",_

 _"Bagaimana kalau Dobe membenciku?",_

 _"Aku tidak salah. Dobelah yang salah. Jaket dekilnya membuatku risih. Seharusnya dia menuruti perintahku, tapi dia malah melawanku",_

 _"Dobe pasti salah makan, sehingga dia berani melawanku",_

 _"Puding jeruk. Dobe suka itu",_

"Nii-sama, aku mau beli puding dulu", Sasuke langsung masuk ke toko puding yang dilewatinya.

Itachi memijit keningnya. Membaca pikiran Sasuke membuatnya pusing.

"Siapa Dobe itu?", guman Itachi penasaran pada sosok 'Dobe' yang bergentayangan di pikiran Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari toko tanpa membeli apapun.

"Kau tidak jadi beli?",

"Tidak jadi", jawab Sasuke singkat.

 _"Dobe jahat padaku, untuk apa aku harus memberinya puding?",_

1 detik.

2 detik.

5 detik.

 _"Tapi, Dobe suka puding jeruk",_

Akhirnya Sasuke masuk kembali ke toko untuk membeli puding jeruk. Itachi semakin dibuat penasaran dengan sosok Dobe yang berhasil menarik perhatian sang adik. Sosok Dobe itu pasti sama spesialnya dengan Juugo.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang.

Naruto memikirkaan cara apa yang harus dilakukannya saat bertemu dengan Sasuke? Entah mengapa otak geniusnya tidak bisa berpikir cepat saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke?

"Sapa dia sambil tersenyum saat kau melihatnya", saran Shikamaru yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Kau serius, Shika?", Kiba tidak sependapat dengan saran Shikamaru, "Dia sudah menghina jaket Naruto lho! Seharusnya dia meminta maaf pada Naruto",

Naruto menatap Shikamaru dan Kiba bergantian. Ucapan mereka nyaris sama dengan apa yang diperdebatkan di pikirannya. Naruto ingin berdamai dengan Sasuke, tapi dia ingin Sasuke yang meminta maaf padanya karena Sasukelah yang salah. Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe peminta maaf, jika Naruto tidak menyapa terlebih dahulu, maka hubungan mereka tidak akan membaik. Naruto enggan menyapanya, itu terkesan seperti Narutolah yang salah.

"Jelaskan padanya bahwa itu jaket kesayanganmu", Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang hanya diam sibuk menimang-nimang langkah apa yang akan diambilnya.

"Jangan menyapanya, sebelum dia menyapamu terlebih dahulu", tambah Kiba yang dihadiahi lirikan dari Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya...", angguk Naruto mantap. Kiba mendengus karena saraannya tidak diterima Naruto.

"...setelah dia menyapaku terlebih dahulu", sambung Naruto yang membuat Kiba terkekeh senang melirik Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke masih sibuk memilih-milih coat yang akan dikenakannya pada pertemuan keluarga minggu depan. Itachi juga meminta Sasuke untuk memilihkan coat yang cocok untuknya.

"Sasuke, boleh kupinjam ponselmu? Ponselku lowbat", alasan Itachi agar bisa memeriksa ponsel Sasuke.

"Hn", Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lalu memberikannya pada Itachi.

Itachi berpura-pura menekan nomor, lalu berjalan keluar butik agar Sasuke tidak melihat gerak-geriknya.

Itachi mulai memeriksa isi kontak di ponsel Sasuke. Di dalam kontak ada 2 group, yaitu Fam dan Friends. Itachi tidak perlu memeriksa group Fam, karena itu pasti berisi nama-nama keluarga. Yang menjadi perhatian Itachi adalah group Friends yang hanya berisi 1 nama saja, yaitu Dobe. Padahal Itachi mengira nama Juugo yang ada di sana. Ternyata, Sasuke memasukkan nama Juugo ke dalam group Fam.

"Huf~ Lagi-lagi Dobe", dengus Itachi merasa bosan karena hari ini dia banyak mendengar kata 'Dobe' dari sang adik.

* * *

Di kamar asrama 19C.

"Tadaima~", ucap Naruto tanpa sadar saat memasuki kamar. Dia lupa bahwa seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengucapkan 'tadaima' karena dia sedang menunggu Sasuke untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Suasana kamar yang sepi, menandakan bahwa Sasuke masih belum pulang. Sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang, Naruto mengambil handuk dan boxer, bersiap untuk mandi. Saat membuka lemarinya yang juga berisi pakaian Sasuke *pakaian Sasuke terlalu banyak, sehingga menguasai sebagian lemari Naruto*, Naruto selalu tersenyum melihat pakaiannya yang tertata rapi berdasarkan gradiasi warna. Meskipun itu pakaiannya, Sasuke selalu menatanya. Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat warna pakaian yang berantakan.

Karena iseng -lebih tepatnya mencari perhatian, Naruto sengaja mengacak susunan warna pakaian menjadi tidak teratur. Dengan cara ini, Sasuke pasti mengomelinya, sehingga dia tidak perlu menunggu lama Sasuke untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Naruto memang genius!

"Hn! Aku memang genius! Kekekeke...", Naruto terkekeh sendiri melihat keisengannya.

* * *

Setiap Sasuke bepergian keluar asrama, sepulangnya dia selalu menenteng kantung belanjaan. Selain coat baru, sang kakak juga membelikannya sebuah boneka beruang. Itachi beralasan bahwa boneka beruang putih itu cool -mirip dengannya. Sasuke yang tidak pernah menolak pemberian Itachi, menerimanya dengan tabah.

 _CeKLeeeeK_

Sasuke memasuki kamar 19C.

Kantung belanjaannya terlepas ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak disukainya. Sampah kaleng dan snack, pakaian kotor dan tissue bekas berceceran di lantai. Tumpahan cola dan jejak sepatupun ikut menghiasi lantai. Bau ramen yang menyengat. Ditambah dengan Naruto yang sedang menonton film dari laptopnya sambil menyomot kripik kentang.

 _KRuuz Kruzz_

Bunyi kunyahan yang merisihkan telinga Sasuke.

"Hahahahaa...", ditambah dengan suara tawa Naruto yang menyebalkan.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakangpun, Naruto telah menyadari kepulangan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mengomelinya. Setelah Sasuke mengomelinya, Naruto akan menyapa Sasuke, kemudian hubungan mereka akan membaik seperti dulu. Iyey!

"Ahahahaaa...", tawa Naruto sekali lagi, menunggu Sasuke bergerak dan mengomelinya. Nyatanya, Sasuke hanya mematung mengamati pemandangan kotor di hadapannya, mengepal kuat kedua tangannya yang bergemetar. Hidungnya sudah banyak menghirup bau yang tidak disukainya.

Berantakan. Berkuman. Kotor. Bau. Sarang penyakit. Berantakan. Berkuman. Kotor. Bau. Sarang penyakit. Berantakan. Berkuman. Kotor. Bau. Sarang penyakit.

Kata-kata itu terus mengiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Butiran keringat bermunculan, kepalanya pusing, pandangannya mulai menggelap, tubuhnya seperti tertarik ke bawah.

 _BuuuuK_

Si Mr. Perfectpun tumbang.

"Heh?!", Naruto tercengang melihat reaksi Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan pingsan karena melihat kamar yang kotor ini.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Wajah Sasuke begitu pucat dan berkeringat.

"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan", guman Naruto.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Ceritanya memang lambat dan belum ada tanda percintaan Narusasu. Untuk membuat mereka jadian itu gak secepat nyeduh popmie, 5 menit jadi. Mereka harus dilema ini-itu, ibaratnya kayak cewek2 lagi shopping. #gaknyambung.

Ikuti aja chapter2 selanjutnya, sebisa mungkin ada memuat momen2 swit2 Narusasu.


	6. Chapter 6

[Chaptered]

Title : Mr. Simple and Mr. Perfect

Chapter : 6 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor, Shonen Ai

BGM : Piggy Dolls - Know Her

* * *

"Bolanya ada di dalam", ucap seorang bocah tambun berumur 6 tahun sambil menunjuk sebuah bak sampah berukuran besar yang sama tinggi dengannya.

"Apa kau yakin, Uma-kun?", tanya seorang bocah yang juga berumur 6 tahun. Tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya menjinjit-jinjit untuk melihat isi bak sampah, walaupun tidak sampai terlihat olehnya. Bak sampah itu terlihat seperti raksasa bagi tubuh mungilnya.

"Hn! Hiro membuangnya di sana", angguk bocah tambun yang dipanggil Uma-kun, "Sasu naiklah ke punggung Uma, lalu Sasu ambil bolanya",

"Tapi di sana bau", tolak bocah mungil yang bernama Sasu, lebih tepatnya bocah mungil itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke kecil.

"Ayolah, Juugo sedang menunggu kita", bujuk Uma yang tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat bau ini.

Karena mereka ada janji bermain bola bersama Juugo, akhirnya Sasuke mau mengambil bola itu. Uma membungkuk, mempersilakan Sasuke menaiki punggungnya. Sasuke menutup hidungnya, aroma sampah begitu menyengat dan banyak binantang kecil yang bergerak-gerak. Sasuke harus secepatnya menemukan bola itu, sehingga dia bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ah! Ketemu!", seru Sasuke berhasil melihat bola di balik tumpukan sampah. Posisi bola itu cukup jauh, hingga membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk menggapainya.

Tiba-tiba, ada 4 orang bocah nakal datang menghampiri mereka, salah satunya bernama Hiro, sang ketua. 2 bocah mendorong Sasuke hingga tersungkur ke tumpukan sampah, lalu secepatnya menutup bak sampah tersebut. Sedangkan Hiro dan 1 bocah lagi menarik Uma agar tidak membantu Sasuke.

"Uma-kun! Buka! Sasu takut!", teriak Sasuke di kegelapan dan bau busuk yang menyengat.

Uma tidak bisa membantu, karena Hiro dan kawan-kawan mengancam akan memukulnya. Uma hanya bisa melarikan diri sambil menangis.

"Uma-kun!", Sasuke terus memanggil, menjerit-jerit dan menangis ketakutan. Tubuh dan pakaiannya basah, kotor dan bau. Kecoa, belatung, semut dan binatang kecil lainnya ikut mengrogotinya.

"Juugo! Tolong Sasu!", Sasuke terus menendang-nendang tumpukan sampah di sekitarnya. Semakit kuat dia menendang, semakin dalam dia tenggelam ke dalam sampah.

"Keluarkan Sasu dari sini!", Sasuke menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang gatal digroti binatang kecil, "Pergi! Pergi!",

 _"Sasuke! Buka matamu! Sasuke!",_ terdengar teriakan Naruto memanggilnya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!", dengan mata terpejam kuat, Sasuke mengarahkan tinjunya ke sembarang arah.

 _"UCHIHA SASUKE SI ANAK MENTERI! BANGUN!",_

Dalam ketakutan dan kegelapan, Sasuke bisa mendengar panggilan yang paling tidak disukainya.

 _"Hey, anak menteri! Buka matamu!",_

Lagi, panggilan yang dibencinya terdengar begitu dekat, membuatnya sekuat tenaga membuka paksa kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, anak menteri?", tanya Naruto yang posisinya duduk menindih tubuh Sasuke. Dalam keadaan tidak sadar tadi, Sasuke terus memberontak, sehingga Naruto terpaksa mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya dan juga menindihnya.

Saat Sasuke berhasil membuka mata, dia tidak dapat mengenali sosok Naruto yang memandangnya dengan raut cemas. Dadanya terasa sesak dan kesulitan bernafas. Bau busuk dalam mimpinya masih tercium sangat jelas.

Naruto langsung berpindah ke samping Sasuke, memeluk tubuh basah Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terkepal kuat.

"Bernafas, Suke! Bernafas pelan-pelan!", Naruto mengajari Sasuke cara bernafas ala ibu-ibu yang hendak melahirkan.

Setelah nafas Sasuke normal, Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuh Sasuke, mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti bermimpi monster yang sangat menyeramkan", ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis kuat tangan Naruto, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal. Naruto mengambil sepasang piyama dari lemari Sasuke. Meminta Sasuke untuk mengganti kemejanya yang basah. Naruto juga mengeluarkan boneka beruang putih untuk dipeluk Sasuke.

"Kau pasti lapar. Aku akan beli makanan untukmu", tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto langsung pergi keluar. Naruto mengira, mungkin Sasuke butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

* * *

Karena kantin tidak buka di hari Minggu, maka Naruto pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli nasi kotak dan obat demam untuk jaga-jaga.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto terus memikirkan Sasuke. Dia menyesal telah mengerjai Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan kengerian yang dialami Sasuke saat pingsan tadi. Sasuke pasti bermimpi tentang monster sampah raksasa yang mengamuk dan menyerangnya.

Naruto mengusap luka cakaran di dagunya, luka itu diperolehnya saat Sasuke mengigau tadi. Secara perlahan, luka itu mulai menghilang.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya!", Naruto secepat kilat berlari pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto tidak menemukan Sasuke di tempat tidur.

"Kau dimana, Suke?", Naruto mengintip keluar jendela, Sasuke tidak ada di balkon.

Naruto mencoba mencarinya di kamar mandi. Saat pintu kamar mandi dibuka, tercium aroma lavender dari dalam. Ternyata Sasuke sedang berendam di bathtube dengan busa melimpah. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati aroma relaksasi dari lilin yang menyala di sampingnya.

"Kau tidur, Suke?",

"Hampir", jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"A, aku membelikan nasi kotak untukmu", Naruto mendadak canggung melihat sikap Sasuke. Otak genius Naruto mulai menghayal yang aneh-aneh. Saat Sasuke membuka mata, mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, lalu memancarkan sinar laser yang membuatnya terbakar hingga menjadi butiran debu.

Membayangkan itu membuat Naruto merinding seketika.

"Apa kau takut padaku?",

"Ta, takut? A, aku tidak takut padamu! Aku ini Kyuubi... Ahahaha...", Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, bergaya ala superhero.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, menatap Naruto. Naruto bernafas lega, karena mata Sasuke tetap hitam seperti biasa.

"Apa kau sudah puas?",

"Maksudmu?",

"Kau memanfaatkan kelemahanku untuk membalas kekesalanmu padaku. Kau memang genius, Uzumaki-san",

"Aku memang genius! Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir selicik itu, Uchiha-san!",

"Lalu? Yang tadi itu apa?",

"Aku sengaja mengotori kamar. Aku hanya ingin kau menegurku, lalu...", Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap Sasuke, "...lalu aku akan meminta maaf padamu",

Sasuke meniup dan menyimpan lilin aroma terapinya ke tempat yang kering. Menyudahi acara berendamnya, dia berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan shower. Naruto langsung berbalik badan, ketika melihat seksinya punggung dan pantat Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Sasuke.

"A, aku tidak tahu kau akan pingsan. Ku, kupikir kau akan memarahiku lalu mengambil sapu dan menyuruhku untuk membersihkan kamar, atau bahkan menendangku keluar dari kamar",

"Saat kau mengomeliku, aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu, membujukmu agar kita bisa berbaikan. Lalu... Lalu aku akan mentraktirmu makan di kedai ramen, sebagai permintaan maafku",

Sasuke masih enggan berkomentar.

"Percayalah! Hanya itu yang terpikir di otak geniusku!",

Setelah selesai mandi dan meliliti pinggangnya dengan handuk, Sasuke tetap tidak berkata apapun. Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi, bersikap seolah Naruto tidak ada.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?", Naruto ikut keluar mengekori Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka lemari untuk mengambil piyamanya. Dia membatu melihat susunan pakaiannya dan juga Naruto tidak rapi. Menyadari kesilapannya, Naruto segera merapikannya.

"A, aku hanya iseng...ehehehe...",

Sasuke merapikan susunan pakaiannya tanpa mengomeli Naruto.

"Kau boleh memarahiku. Aku ikhlas lahir batin", Naruto lebih suka Sasuke memarahinya daripada diam menganggapnya tembok berjalan.

Selesai merapikan pakaian dan mengenakan piyama, Sasuke melanjutkan dengan mengolesi wajahnya dengan cream wajah dan meminum obat tidurnya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat, terlalu cepat untuk tidur.

"Kau mau tidur? Kau tidak ingin makan? Aku sudah membeli nasi kotak untumu",

Naruto membantu Sasuke menurunkan kasurnya. Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Itachi. Bulu-bulu boneka yang halus dan lembut, membuat Sasuke nyaman memeluknya.

"Baiklah! Nasi kotakmu aku yang makan", Naruto duduk di lantai sambil mengeluarkan nasi kotak dari plastik, "Itadakimasu~",

 _SReeeeT_

Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan menyeret Naruto keluar dari kamar. Kemudian pintu kamar ditutup dan dikunci dari dalam.

Naruto tidak marah ataupun kesal, dia sedikit lega karena Sasuke mau meliriknya.

"Itadakimasu~", Naruto menyantap nasi kotaknya tanpa berpikir malam ini dia akan tidur dimana. Dia bisa tidur dimana saja. Di tempat Shikamaru dan Kiba juga bisa.

 _CeKLeeeK_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke.

"Aku ingin sendirian malam ini. Tidurlah di pantry",

"Hn", angguk Naruto, tidak membantah sedikitpun.

"Di kulkas ada puding jeruk untukmu",

"Iyey! Terimakasih, Suke!", Naruto langsung berlari ke pantry sambil membawa nasi kotaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di sana, Suke?", lirih Naruto mengintip dari pantry.

Naruto merasa hubungannya dengan Sasuke kian melonggar. Apa Sasuke sudah tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi?

Jika tahu akan seperti ini, Naruto tidak mengerjai Sasuke.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Sasuke juga memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi pikiran Sasuke lebih negatif daripada yang dipikirkan otak genius Naruto.

"Dobe akan meninggalkanku karena aku menyebalkan. Dobe tahu kelemahanku. Dobe pasti akan membullyku juga. Dobe sama seperti mereka",

Jari-jari tangan Sasuke bergetar dan dingin. Kepalanya terasa sakit memikirkan itu.

 _"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, si genius yang suka dengan tantangan. Ayo kita berteman!",_

Tiba-tiba di pikiran Sasuke, terlintas wajah Naruto yang tersenyum saat memperkenalkan diri padanya. Kesan pertama Sasuke saat itu adalah, Uzumaki Naruto adalah makhluk berisik, berwajah jelek yang mengaku genius dan juga sok akrab. Entah mengapa, Sasuke mau menerima Naruto sebagai temannya? Mungkin karena Naruto yang memang dasarnya mudah mengakrabkan diri.

"Dasar Dobe", Sasuke tersenyum sendiri mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, sehingga mereka selalu berdebat. Naruto selalu mengalah dan pendapat Sasuke selalu benar. Sasuke selalu memarahi Naruto, jika aturannya dilanggar. Sebisa mungkin Naruto menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Dengan mengikuti aturan Sasuke, Naruto bisa sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dunia Sasuke, dunia si Mr. Perfect.

"Dobe tidak sama seperti mereka", guman Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata untuk menuju ke dunia mimpi, tapi pikiran negatif itu kembali mendatanginya.

Obat tidur yang diminumnya tadi, tidak akan mempan di saat Sasuke mengalami gangguan kecemasan seperti saat ini.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

 _Took Took_

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya, berharap Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi, tidak ada tanggapan. Naruto menempelkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengar suara-suara di dalam kamarnya.

 _Zzzz_

Telinga saktinya menangkap dengkuran halus Sasuke.

"Masih tidur?",

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bangun kesiangan. Meskipun hari libur, Sasuke selalu bangun pagi.

Naruto menyentuh knop pintu, memutarnya kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mengintip untuk memastikan lingkungan sekitar aman, barulah dia masuk dan menutup pintu tanpa suara. Mencuci kakinya dengan perlahan-lahan, lalu berjalan dengan hati-hati dan tidak menimbulkan suara agar Sasuke tidak terbangun.

"Dilihat dari sudut manapun, kau tetap manis", guman Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang putih.

Naruto berbaring di lantai berdekatan dengan Sasuke, tangannya mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang halus dan lembut. Melihat Sasuke tidur begitu damai, membuat Naruto ingin tidur juga.

"Oyasumi, Suke~",

Naruto memejamkan mata, menyusul Sasuke ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

Saat Sasuke membuka mata, hal yang dirasakannya adalah sesuatu yang kasar mengenggam tangannya. Diapun menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan Naruto sedang tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Itachi.

"Dobe!", Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman Naruto terlepas, lalu menarik paksa boneka beruang dari pelukan Naruto.

"Nggg? Ya?", Naruto masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Naruto merayap ke kasur Sasuke, lalu menarik selimut untuk dipeluk dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Bangun!", Sasuke menepuk kening Naruto dengan kuat, lalu menendang Naruto agar tidak menjajah kasurnya. Dia tidak suka barangnya disentuh tanpa izin.

"Teme!", Naruto mengusap-usap keningnya yang panas.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?",

"Pintunya tidak terkunci",

"Benarkah?", sambil menggendong boneka beruangnya, Sasuke berlari untuk memeriksa kondisi pintu. Pintu itu tidak rusak.

 _"Padahal aku sudah memastikan pintunya terkunci",_ pikir Sasuke keheranan.

"Hoaaam~", Naruto menguap selebar mungkin.

"Jangan menguap di hadapan orang! Itu tidak sopan!", tegur Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat. Ini pertama kalinya dia bangun kesiangan.

"Kau mau mandi, Suke?",

"Hn",

"Akan kusiapkan air untukmu!", Naruto secepatnya berlari ke kamar mandi, menunaikan kewajibannya.

 _"Dia sudah tidak marah lagi kah?",_ pikir Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, kemudian mereka tersenyum sendiri.

* * *

Karena Sasuke tidak menyukai jaket Naruto, maka Naruto menyembunyikannya di dalam lemari. Dia tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran lagi.

"Kau mau pergi, Suke?", tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berpakaian rapi.

"Hn",

"Pergi bersama keluargamu lagi?",

"Aku lebih suka pasta daripada ramen", ucap Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Beruntung Naruto memiliki otak yang genius, sehingga dia mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Ayo makan pasta sama-sama!", ajak Naruto, "Kutraktir!",

"Kau punya uang?", Selama ini Sasuke mengira bahwa Naruto kere, karena Naruto selalu mengkonsumsi ramen, keripik kentang buy one get one dan menyomot makanannya.

"Meskipun aku tidak sekaya dirimu, tapi aku masih sanggup mentraktirmu",

"Hn",

Sambil menunggu Naruto mandi, Sasuke menghubungi supirnya untuk segera datang. Sasuke tidak pernah berpergian dengan transportasi umum. Dia lebih nyaman menggunakan supir pribadi.

"Aku sudah selesai, Suke!", Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk meliliti tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sasuke dapat mencium aroma kesukaannya saat Naruto berlari melewatinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mandi atau sekedar basah-basahan?", Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa Naruto mandi secepat itu.

"Mandiku tidak selama kau, Suke", Naruto telah selesai berpakaian. Naruto selalu melakukan semua hal dengan cepat dan tuntas -walaupun sedikit berantakan.

Naruto tanpa sadar mengenakan jaketnya. Ingat, Naruto selalu mengenakan jaket itu saat bepergian. Sasuke terpaku melihat jaket itu lagi. Menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Naruto tersadar dari kesilapannya, segera dia melepas dan menyimpan jaketnya kembali.

"Ahahaha...", Naruto tertawa garing, padahal dia tidak sedang melucu. Berharap saja semoga Sasuke ikut tertawa.

"Aku tidak suk...", Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, dia tahu ini akan memicu pertengkaran lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan secara perlahan. Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang menahan diri untuk tidak merebut jaketnya.

"I, itu jaket kesayanganku. Pemberian mendiang nenekku", Naruto berusaha menjelaskan agar Sasuke memakluminya.

"Jika itu benda kesayanganmu, mengapa kau tidak merawatnya dengan baik?",

"Aku sudah merawatnya dengan baik -dengan caraku sendiri",

Sasuke tahu bahwa caranya merawat benda kesayangan tidak sama dengan cara Naruto. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba menerima alasan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Mengenakan jaket itu, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan mendiang nenekku",

"Tidak apa! Pakai saja!",

"Heh?!",

"Tidak apa! Pakai saja!", ulang Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh memakainya?",

"Hn!",

"Iyey!",

Naruto segera mengeluarkan dan mengenakan jaketnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, merasa senang bahwa Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan jaketnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Dia tidak sanggup melihat jaket dekil yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Let's Go, Suke!", Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke membimbingnya keluar kamar, "Hari ini, kutraktir kau makan pasta sepuasnya!",

Secara reflek, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga membentur pintu. Kemudian mengibas-ibas pundaknya, seolah-olah ada kutu di pakaiannya.

"Suke?",

Sasuke mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

"A, ahahaha...", Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa garing, membuat Naruto keheranan.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak dalam kondisi tertawa, Sasuke mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Kau masih sehat, Suke?",

Pertanyaan Naruto itu seharusnya membuat Sasuke marah, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak suka jaketmu", Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya dengan hati-hati, dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto marah lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memakainya lagi", Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan menyimpannya di lemari. Kemudian dia melemparkan senyum mempesonanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak marah, kan?", Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Kemarin aku sudah memarahimu",

"Kau juga mengataiku gila", cibir Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu, akulah yang gila",

"Hn", angguk Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus, mengapa Sasuke malah mengangguk?

"Setelah kejadian kemarin... ", Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "...kita masih berteman kan?",

Sasuke langsung menyambut tangan Naruto. Pertanyaan inilah yang Sasuke tunggu-tunggu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Tentu! Kau harus berteman denganku!",

Sasuke meremas kuat tangan Naruto. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke begitu antusias.

"Kau HARUS berteman denganku, Dobe!", ulang Sasuke yang terkesan memaksa -kenyataannya memang memaksa.

"Ten, tentu, Suke... Ehehehe...",

Walaupun Sasuke menyebalkan, tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk memusuhinya.

* * *

"Apa tidak terlalu merepotkan, menyuruh supirmu untuk menjemput kita?", Naruto berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke yang mengendarai Manda.

Naruto tidak mengerutu sedikitpun, dia terbiasa jalan cepat. Ingat, Naruto itu kuat dan tahan banting. Naruto rela melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan persabahatannya dengan Sasuke. Lagi pula, jarak dari asrama menuju gerbang utama sangatlah jauh. Bisa-bisa si Mr. Perfect ini pingsan. Jadi, Manda adalah solusi yang tepat dan cepat.

"Tugas supir adalah mengantar-jemput kemanapun aku pergi", jelas Sasuke sambil menambah kecepatan Manda. Disusul dengan Naruto yang juga menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"Kita bisa naik bus. Lebih murah dan hemat",

"Tapi itu kotor, bau dan tidak aman", bantah Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Lagi pula, sebuah limo telah terparkir di depan gerbang utama. Naruto yakin bahwa limo itu adalah jemputan Sasuke.

"Dengan supirku, kita tidak akan tersasar", Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, mendahuluinya.

Sasuke turun dari Manda, menyuruh supir untuk mengangkut Manda ke bagasi dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, supir membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat norak, sangat norak. Ya, ini pengalaman pertamanya menaiki mobil panjang bernama limo.

* * *

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke Icha Icha Paradise, salah satu restoran Italia yang mewah dan berkelas di Jepang. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menginjakkan kaki di sini. Arsitektur yang begitu wah, membuat Naruto merinding membayangkan harga makanan yang pasti juga lebih wah.

"Pasta di sini sangat enak", ucap Sasuke, "Kurasa kau belum pernah ke sini",

"Ahahaha...", Naruto tertawa garing saat melihat harga-harga yang tertera di buku menu. Bayangkan saja, satu porsi pasta di sini bisa seharga 3 mangkuk ramen di kedai langganannya.

Naruto tidak bisa menolak, karena dia sudah berjanji mentraktir Sasuke sebagai permintaan maafnya. Lagi pula, Naruto juga bisa memamerkan pengalamannya makan di sini kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua pasti belum pernah ke sini.

"Kau serius mentraktirku kan?", Sasuke melihat Naruto melototi buku menu dengan mulut menganga, seperti melihat hantu.

"Tentu saja, Suke! Aku masih punya cukup uang untuk mentraktirmu", Naruto menepuk kuat dadanya, "Karena aku seorang pria! Seorang pria harus menepati janji walaupun harus mempertaruhkan tabungannya!",

Sasuke hanya rolling eyes melihat kelakuan lebay Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke menikmati spaghettinya dengan anggun dan tenang. Sedangkan Naruto melahap apapun makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Karena rasanya memang enak, maka makan saja sepuasnya, tidak perlu menghiraukan harga dari makanan yang dipesannya itu.

"Ini enak, Suke!", ucap Naruto dengan mulut belepotan pasta. Naruto lebih antusias makan ketimbang Sasuke. Naruto sudah menghabiskan 2 porsi fettuccine dan 3 potong pizza, sedangkan Sasuke seporsi spaghetti saja belum habis.

Sasuke mencoba tidak menghiraukan Naruto, walaupun Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin membalikkan meja, karena melihat cara makan Naruto yang barbar. Itu membuatnya risih.

"Worth it lah!", Naruto terus-terusan berbicara.

"Bisa tenang sedikit, Dobe?",

Naruto mematung sejenak, otak geniusnya baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak suka diajak berbicara saat makan. Naruto segera mengubah gaya makannya menjadi seanggun Sasuke. Sesuap demi sesuap, mengunyah dengan pelan-pelan. Melihat perubahan gaya makan Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas.

 _"Kau selalu manis saat tersenyum",_ ucap Naruto dalam hati setelah mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke.

Mereka makan dalam ketenangan. Suasana yang sangat disukai Sasuke, tapi terasa bosan bagi Naruto.

* * *

Seorang waitress datang membawakan bill yang diminta Naruto.

"HAH?!", Naruto melongo ketika melihat nominal yang tertera di bill, "A, apa anda tidak salah hitung?",

Waitress itu tersenyum ramah.

"Anda sungguh beruntung hari ini, karena anda duduk di Lucky Seat",

"Lucky Seat?", Naruto berdiri untuk memeriksa kursinya. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kursi di meja lainnya. Dimana letak Lucky Seat-nya?

"Pengunjung yang duduk di Lucky Seat, berhak mendapatkan diskon sebesar 90%. Selamat, tuan!",

"Benarkah?!", Naruto tampak tidak percaya setelah melihat total nominal yang tertera di bill, "Ka, kami makan sebanyak ini, tapi aku hanya membayar seharga seporsi ramen? Serius?!",

 _"Kami? Lho?! Bukankah yang paling banyak makan itu kau, Dobe!",_ dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ini serius, tuan", jawab sang waitress.

"Uwo! Aku sungguh beruntung, Suke!", Naruto mengedip genit pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah datar. Tidak peduli dengan Lucky Seat atau semacamnya.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto juga terus berbicara betapa beruntungnya dia hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka mendapat Lucky Seat.

"Ini juga Lucky Seat!", Naruto menepuk-nepuk jok mobil yang empuk dan berkulit lembut.

"Next time, aku akan mengajak Kiba dan Shikamaru! Ah! Jangan lupakan Shino!",

"Jangan lupa ajak aku juga!", ketus Sasuke yang merasa Naruto melupakannya. Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat Sasuke cemberut.

"Memangnya kau mau berkumpul bersama kami? Bukan kah kau tidak suka Kib...",

"Tanpa aku, kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan Lucky Seat!", sela Sasuke.

"Ow!", Naruto agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu percaya diri, "Are you sure?",

"Pokoknya, ajak aku!",

"Kau pasti kuajak, Suke. Kau kan suka pasta", Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

 _DrrrrT DrrrrrT_

Ponsel Naruto bergetar di saku celananya, segera dia menjawab panggilan dari Shikamaru.

"Yo, Shika?",

 _"Kau dimana? Kami mencarimu",_

"Aku di luar bersama Sasuke. Ada apa?",

 _"Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?",_

"Hn. Sudah...ehehehe...",

"O, _baguslah. Kiba dan aku akan ke bioskop, kalian mau ikut?",_

"Sebentar ya, aku tanya Sasuke dulu",

Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya. Pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Kiba dan Shika mengajak kita ke bioskop, kau mau ikut?", tawar Naruto.

"Aku tidak ikut", tolak Sasuke to the point. Sasuke tidak suka berpergian selain bersama dengan keluarganya.

"OK!", angguk Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Kami ikut! Sampai jumpa, Shika!", Naruto langsung memutuskan panggilan.

"Aku tidak ikut, Dobe!",

Naruto tidak menghiraukan penolakan Sasuke. Seenaknya meminta supir untuk mengantar mereka ke bioskop.

"Tidak baik menolak ajakan teman, Sasuke-sama", bujuk sang supir.

Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti ajakan Naruto. Jika tidak, mungkin sang supir akan mengadukannya pada ibunya. Ibu Sasuke berpesan agar Sasuke lebih terbuka dan bergaul dengan banyak teman. Lagi pula, Shikamaru dan Kiba adalah tetangganya juga.

* * *

Sesampainya di bioskop. Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah menunggu mereka. Memanfaatkan waktu tunggu, Kiba dan Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke. Meskipun bertetangga, mereka belum pernah berkenalan secara formal, seperti handshake atau beradu kepal.

"Hai! Aku Inuzuka Kiba!", Kiba mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Sasuke, "Panggil saja Kiba!",

Saling beradu kepalan tangan adalah salah satu gaya perkenalan. Sasuke salah mengartikannya. Dia mengira Kiba ingin meninjunya. Dengan kasar Sasuke memelintir tangan Kiba ke belakang.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalmu. Mengapa kau ingin meninjuku?", Sasuke sangat tidak suka ditantang seperti itu.

"Maksud Kiba bukan seperti itu, Suke", Naruto membujuk Sasuke untuk melepaskan tangan Kiba. Lalu membawa Sasuke menjauh dari Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Naruto menjelaskan pada Sasuke bahwa Kiba tidak bermaksud meninjunya. Kiba hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri dengan cara mereka. Naruto juga mengajari cara berkenalan ala Kiba dan Shikamaru, agar Sasuke tidak salah paham lagi.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan gaya berkenalan seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, dia harus melakukannya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke!", Sasuke mengadukan kepalan tangannya ke kepalan tangan Kiba.

"Aku Shikamaru -Nara Shikamaru. Jika kau malas memanggil, kau boleh memanggilku 'Shika'", giliran Shikamaru menjulurkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku bukan tipe pemalas, Shikamaru-san", Sasuke mengadukan kepalannya ke kepalan Shikamaru.

Dengan demikian, acara perkenalan telah selesai. Kesan Shikamaru dan Kiba terhadap Sasuke adalah Si Mr. Perfect ini memang menyebalkan.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun tengah malam karena bermimpi buruk. Dia bermimpi dimusuhi semua orang. Semua mata itu memandangnya dengan sinis, mencibirinya karena dia anak menteri yang aneh.

"Huf~", menghela nafas sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya. Pandangannya tidak mendapati sosok kuning di sampingnya.

 _"Ennnhhh~ aaah~",_ terdengar suara desahan dari arah kamar mandi. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto ada di dalam sana.

Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Mengapa tengah malam begini Naruto masih belum tidur?

 _"Dia pasti main game sambil ngemil di kamar mandi",_ pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ingin memarahi Naruto yang membuat suara berisik dan juga mengotori kamar mandi.

"Apa yang...", saat Sasuke menyerobot masuk, dia membatu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Hayo! Si Dobe sedang apa di kamar mandi?

BTW, Happy NS Day (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.

Serius.


	7. Chapter 7

[Chaptered]

Title : Mr. Simple and Mr. Perfect

Chapter : 7 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor, Shonen Ai

BGM : Piggy Dolls - Know Her

* * *

"Apa yang...", saat Sasuke menyerobot masuk, dia membatu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Naruto sedang duduk di closet duduk sambil mimijat 'adik'nya.

"WUAAA!", Naruto terjungkang melihat Sasuke memergoki aktivitasnya, "Sa...Sasuke...",

"Ka, kau...sedang apa?", wajah Sasuke mendadak memerah, dia tidak sengaja melihat 'adik' Naruto yang besar, panjang dan berdiri tegak.

"A, aku...", Naruto menutupi 'adik'nya yang becek, "A, aku, aku..sedang...ngeden... Pe, perutku mulas, ta, tapi tidak bisa keluar...ehehehe...",

"O, begitu...", Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi, membiarkan Naruto ngeden di dalam.

Sasuke mengipasi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, mendadak suhu di kamarnya memanas. Dia juga merasa malu telah melihat 'adik' Naruto.

 _"Karena sembelit, 'anu'nya sampai seperti itu?",_ Sasuke menggeleng saat ingatan tentang bentuk 'adik' Naruto tadi muncul lagi.

* * *

Karena kejadian tengah malam itu, Naruto sangat malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Sasuke memang menganggap Naruto sedang sembelit. Sekedar informasi, Sasuke itu masih polos dan belum pernah menonton film porno ataupun merasakan mimpi basah.

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke melihat Dobe sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Aku ada urusan!",

"Kau harus membantuku mem...",

"Ino-chan atau Sakura-chan akan membantumu dengan suka rela!", sela Naruto langsung pergi.

"Kubantu ya, Sasuke-kun~", Sakura dan Ino berebut membawa buku PR yang bertumpuk di meja guru. Seharusnya itu tugas Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi Naruto kabur dari tanggung jawabnya.

* * *

Langit sudah senja, Naruto belum juga pulang. Sasuke menghubungi ponsel Naruto, ingin mengatakan bahwa waktunya untuk mandi. Naruto harus menyiapkan air untuknya. Tapi ponsel Naruto tidak aktiv.

"Dia kenapa? Apa dia masih sembelit?",

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan ke kamar Juugo untuk meminta obat sembelit.

"Obat sembelit?",

"Hn! Dobe sedang sembelit",

Juugo sedikit cemburu melihat Sasuke begitu perhatian pada Naruto. Tapi, di lain sisi, Juugo juga senang karena Sasuke bisa berteman baik dengan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Saya tidak punya obat sembelit, tapi saya akan membelinya",

Karena bosan di asrama, Sasuke ikut bersama Juugo ke apotek. Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengendarai Manda, sedangkan Juugo berjalan kaki.

* * *

Di apotek terdekat.

"Apa obat ini juga bisa mengobati 'anu' yang membesar?", tanya Sasuke menunjuk obat sembelit yang ditawarkan apoteker.

"Anu?", Juugo dan apoteker wanita bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Alat vital pria", jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Apoteker wanita itu menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi Sasuke karena telah berbicara mesum. Sedangkan Juugo berusaha untuk tidak melirik ke bagian 'adik' Sasuke.

"Dobe sembelit hingga 'anu'nya membesar", jelas Sasuke yang tidak ingin Juugo berpikir bahwa 'adik'nya yang bermasalah.

"Tuan, tolong jangan berbicara mesum di hadapan wanita", tegur apoteker itu.

Tidak terima teguran, Sasuke memberikan perlawanan.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara mesum. Aku hanya menjelaskan sakit yang diderita temanku. Tengah malam, temanku terlihat tersiksa karena sembelit, aku melihat 'anu'nya membesar dan berdiri tegak",

"Ma, maaf!", Juugo membungkuk malu sambil membawa Sasuke keluar sebentar.

"Apa aku salah bicara, Juugo?",

"Ti, tidak",

"Lalu? Mengapa kau meminta maaf pada apoteker itu?",

"I, itu karena...", Juugo bingung mau menjelaskannya. Ucapan Sasuke memang terlalu jujur, tapi tidak sopan jika diucapkan di hadapan wanita. Juugo tidak ingin menegur Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke salah.

"Sasuke-sama, tolong tunggu di sini sebentar. Saya akan menanyakan obat yang pas untuk Uzumaki-san",

"Jangan lama-lama, aku tidak suka menunggu", wajah Sasuke terlihat jutek, dia sedang bad mood gara-gara apoteker itu.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama!",

* * *

Ini sudah malam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat, tapi Naruto belum pulang juga. Naruto tidak akan pulang, karena gerbang asrama telah ditutup 3 jam yang lalu.

Meskipun telah meminum obat tidurnya, Sasuke tidak kunjung tidur karena pikiran negatif terus menghantuinya. Gangguan kecemasannya kambuh lagi.

 _"Apa aku membuatnya marah?",_

 _"Dobe menghindariku. Itu karena aku aneh",_

 _"Dobe tahu kelemahanku! Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalasku!",_

 _"Dobe akan memprovokasi yang lain agar memusuhiku!",_

 _"Aku akan dimusuhi lagi seperti dulu! Itu semua gara-gara Dobe!",_

Sasuke telah tenggelam dalam pikiran negatifnya. Dia tidak menyadari kepulangan Naruto.

"Sa, Sasuke!", Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke terduduk bersandar di kaki meja sambil memeluk boneka beruang putih, "Kau belum tidur?",

Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto. Walaupun lampu kamar tidak dinyalakan, Sasuke masih bisa melihat wajah bodoh itu. Cahaya lampu dari balkon membuat kamar tidak begitu gelap gulita.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?",

"Maksudmu?",

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Dobe!", ulang Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu, Suke?", Naruto duduk menyamakan posisi Sasuke.

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalasku",

Otak genius Naruto tidak bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Apa karena seharian ini Naruto menghindarinya, sehingga Sasuke berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?

"Kau sehat, Suke?", tangan Naruto bermaksud menyentuh kening Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar.

Tatapan Sasuke begitu tajam, seolah-olah Naruto adalah musuhnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu marah, Suke?",

". . . . .",

"Come on, Suke! Beri tahu aku, dimana kesalahanku?",

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?",

"A, itu...", Naruto tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa dia malu, karena Sasuke melihatnya sedang 'ON'.

"Kau tahu kelemahanku. Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu!",

Sekarang Naruto mengerti dengan tuduhan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Sasuke takut Naruto memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk membullynya. Mengapa Sasuke selalu berpikiran seperti itu?

"Meskipun kau menyebalkan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjahatimu", Naruto tersenyum ramah, sebisa mungkin bersikap lunak pada saat Sasuke sedang marah. Tidak, Sasuke tidak sedang marah. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke sedang cemas. Naruto ingat dengan cerita Rock Lee, bahwa Sasuke pernah dimusuhi sahabatnya. Mungkin saja Sasuke takut bahwa Naruto akan memusuhinya juga.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke tidak ingin mendekat, maka Narutolah yang mendekatinya. Naruto merangkak naik ke kasur dan duduk di samping kanan Sasuke.

"Aku takut pada ibuku, itu adalah kelemahanku", Naruto memang takut pada ibunya. Serius. Naruto memberitahu pada Sasuke kelemahannya, berharap agar Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto bukan teman penusuk.

Kening Sasuke mengerut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Setahunya, rata-rata anak takut pada ayah mereka. Apa ibu Naruto itu galak? Apa Naruto membohonginya?

"Jika aku menyakitimu, kau bisa mengadu pada ibuku",

"Aku bukan tipe pengadu!",

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara untuk membalasku",

Sasuke terdiam karena menyadari pikirannya yang terlalu negatif. Naruto adalah teman baiknya, mengapa dia begitu mencurigai Naruto akan menusuknya dari belakang?

"Ibuku sangat menyeramkan, jika sedang marah. Ekornya melilitiku dengan sangat kuat seperti lilitan anaconda. Lalu dengan ekornya membantingku seperti membanting adonan donat. BuuG BuuG BuuG!", Naruto keasyikan bercerita membuat Sasuke sweatdroop. Naruto memang suka berimajinasi.

"Hentikan bualanmu! Tidak ada ibu yang seperti itu!", Sasuke menendang Naruto agar menjauh dari kasurnya, "Meskipun ibumu galak, jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan ibumu!",

Naruto tersenyum melihat sifat Sasuke sudah kembali normal. Dia harus lebih hati-hati menjaga perasaan Sasuke. Otak genius Naruto menyimpulkan, jangan pernah menghindari Sasuke tanpa alasan, karena Sasuke akan menuduhnya yang aneh-aneh.

"Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud menghindarimu. Aku hanya sembelit", Naruto terpaksa berbohong demi membersihkan image 'penusuk' di pikiran Sasuke.

"Ah!", Sasuke teringat dengan obat yang dibelinya tadi. Sasuke berdiri untuk mengambil sekantung obat dari laci meja, "Minumlah!",

Sasuke memberikan obat itu pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum menerimanya.

 _"Kau memang terlihat seperti ibuku yang galak-galak sayang",_ guman Naruto melihat betapa tsunderenya Sasuke, sama seperti ibunya.

"Yang plastik biru untuk menyembuhkan sembelit dan yang plastik merah untuk 'anu'mu yang membesar",

"'Anu'ku yang membesar?",

Sasuke melirik ke bagian selangkangan Naruto. Pandangan Narutopun mengikuti arah lirikan Sasuke. Naruto langsung menutupi area lirikan itu, Sasuke dengan cepat berpaling ke arah lain.

 _"Sudah sembuh kah_ _?",_ pikir Sasuke setelah melihat dan tidak menemukan tonjolan besar di sekelangkangan Naruto.

Membayangkan kembali 'adik' Naruto yang besar dan berdiri tegak, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah malu.

Meskipun kondisi penerangan kamar yang minim, Naruto bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Sasuke. Naruto ingin bertanya, mengapa wajah Sasuke memerah? Tapi Sasuke langsung berbaring dan menarik selimut. Ini sudah nyaris tengah malam, saatnya tidur agar besok tidak kesiangan.

"Apa kau sudah mencuci kakimu?",

"Sudah, Suke!",

"Apa kau sudah mengunci pintu?",

"Sudah, Suke!",

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

Setelah makan siang bersama Sasuke, Juugo langsung berpamitan. Memanfaatkan sisa jam istirahat, Juugo pergi mencari Naruto. Naruto sedang bermain sepak bola bersama Kiba dan lainnya. Seragam kemeja putih yang dikenakannya basah total karena keringat.

"Yo! Senpai!", sapa Naruto berlari mendekati Juugo, "Ada apa, senpai?",

"Apa Sasuke-sama pernah melihatmu onani?", tanya Juugo to the point.

"A...I, itu...", Naruto membatu mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan Juugo. Otak geniusnya belum bisa memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tidak membuat senpai berbadan besar ini marah.

Juugo mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto, membuat kaki Naruto menjinjit. Meskipun tubuh Naruto tergolong tinggi, tapi masih ada Juugo yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Juugo adalah murid bertubuh tertinggi dan terbongsor di sekolah ini. Tidak heran jika Juugo begitu ditakuti.

Murid-murid di sekitar melihat dan ada yang berbisik-bisik, mereka mengira Naruto membuat masalah pada Juugo. Menyadari sekitarnya, Juugo melepaskan cengkramannya. Lengan kekarnya merangkul leher Naruto.

"Apa kau melakukannya di hadapan Sasuke-sama?", bisik Juugo agar pembicaraan ini tidak terdengar orang lain.

"Ti, tidak...",

"Lalu, bagaimana Sasuke-sama tahu bahwa 'itu'mu membesar?",

"Sasuke memergokiku di kamar mandi",

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu?",

"A, aku lupa. Kupikir Sasuke tidak akan bangun karena sudah tengah malam",

Juugo mengencangkan rangkulannya. Dia marah karena Naruto begitu ceroboh.

"Jangan pernah melakukan 'itu' lagi, saat Sasuke-sama ada!", ancam Juugo.

"O, OK, senpai",

Juugo akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya. Saat Juugo berbalik, dia melihat sosok Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya. Dada Sasuke kembang-kempis seperti habis berlari. Ya, Sasuke baru saja berlari, setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto membuat Juugo marah.

"Jangan sakiti temanku, Juugo!",

Juugo melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam, tatapan yang sama saat Sasuke melindunginya dari serangan musuhnya.

Juugo tersenyum melihat keberanian Sasuke, sedangkan hati Naruto berbunga-bunga karena Sasuke membelanya. Sasuke tidak tahu permasalahannya, jika Sasuke tahu, mungkin dia tidak akan membela Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe? Mengapa kau membuat Juugo marah?", tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Bunga-bunga di hati Naruto mendadak hilang, karena Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya membela Naruto.

"Juugo-senpai melihatku membuang sampah di toilet", hanya itulah alasan yang terpikirkan di otak genius Naruto.

Kening Sasuke mengerut, menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi Naruto. Dia harus mengontrol emosinya. Ingat, Uchiha itu harus tenang dan anggun dalam bertindak.

"Uzumaki-san telah berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi", sambung Juugo

"Hn!", angguk Naruto. Ya, dia janji tidak ceroboh lagi saat beronani nanti.

Masalah selesai, Sasuke melenggang pergi. Naruto tercengir bodoh saat berpamitan pada Juugo, berniat mengejar Sasuke. Tapi dengan cekatan, Juugo menarik kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Ganti seragammu dengan yang lebih bersih, Uzumaki-san",

Seragam yang dikenakan Naruto sangat basah dan pasti bau keringat. Sasuke tidak akan suka itu.

* * *

Konoha Highschool, ruang club yoga.

Dari sekian banyak club di sekolah, Sasuke lebih memilih club yoga, alasannya tentu saja karena suasana yang tenang dan relax.

Club ini hanya terdiri dari 1 guru pembimbing, 6 siswi dan 3 siswa. Biasanya club ini tidak ada anggota laki-laki, tapi tahun ini ada. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban.

Saat ini, mereka sedang melakukan meditasi yang telah berlangsung 20 menit yang lalu.

"Zzzz...", terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, kening Sasuke mulai berkerut mendengar suara yang mengusik ketenangan.

"Zzzz...", suara itu bagaikan lalat di telinga Sasuke.

Tidak tahan dengan suara itu, Sasuke membuka matanya. Mencubit kuat pipi lalat pengganggu yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Naruto -sang lalat pengganggu itu langsung terbangun dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Teme!", Naruto mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Sasuke. Teriakan Naruto membuat penghuni club tersentak dan menyudahi meditasi mereka.

"A, maaf...ehehehe...", Naruto tercengir bodoh saat semua mata meliriknya.

Karena ulah berisik Naruto, kegiatan club disudahi lebih awal.

"Hoaaam~", merasa kurang puas tidur, Naruto berbaring sejenak di lantai kayu yang hangat, sambil memeluk alas duduk yang terbuat dari busa.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut club ini!", dengus Sasuke yang merasa ketenangan club yoga ini lenyap saat Naruto datang.

"Aku penasaran dengan club yang kau ambil. Lagi pula, club ini begitu tenang, Suke~ Cocok untuk tidur. Hoaaam~",

Naruto beguling ke kanan, tidak sengaja menubruk sosok yang masih bermeditasi. Dari 9 anggota club, hanya sosok ini yang tidak terusik dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat Naruto.

Sosok ini adalah Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Hari Minggu kali ini, terasa membosankan bagi Naruto. Karena Sasuke tidak ada. Sasuke pergi menginap di rumah keluarganya sejak Jumat sore. Jika tahu akan sebosan ini, mungkin Naruto akan merengek-rengek pada Sasuke agar Sasuke mau mengajaknya menginap bersama. Bayangkan, 2 malam tidur tanpa Sasuke, itu rasanya seperti apa? Bagi Naruto, rasanya seperti bayi yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa disusui ibu.

"Yo!", Kiba tiba-tiba sudah ada di kamar. Kiba memang suka menyelonong masuk tanpa izin. Salahkan Naruto yang selalu lupa mengunci pintu.

"Si Mr. Perfect belum pulang?", tanya Kiba melihat betapa berantakan kamar yang biasanya selalu bersih ini.

"Mungkin sore atau nanti malam",

"Seharusnya kau segera berbenah. Bagaimana jika dia mendadak pulang? Kau pasti akan tamat!",

"Sasuke akan mengabariku, jika dia mau pulang", Naruto mengambil ponselnya, memeriksa apakah ada pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Sasuke? Ternyata nihil.

"Kau tidak keluar untuk menikmati liburan yang tersisa beberapa jam lagi?",

"Malas",

"Shika pasti menulari kemalasannya padamu",

"Ehem! Aku dengar itu!", Shikamaru sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

Sedari tadi, Shikamaru menunggu Kiba di kamarnya. Mereka ingin mengajak Naruto makan siang di luar. Tapi ternyata Kiba malah asyik menggosip.

"Kami ingin makan shabu-shabu, apa kau ikut?", ajak Shika.

 _TRiiiiNG_

Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di pikiran Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Icha Icha Paradise?", tawar Naruto.

"Icha Icha Paradise? Kau yakin?", tanya Kiba. Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak pernah makan di sana, karena mereka tahu harga makanannya sungguh mahal. Hanya sekedar duduk dan melihat menu, setelah melihat harga di menu, mereka langsung pergi dengan watados.

"Hn! Pastanya sungguh uenak!", iler Naruto nyaris menetes ketika membayangkan kembali makanan yang dimakannya itu.

"Uwow! Kau pernah ke sana?",

"Hn! Aku mentraktir Sasuke makan di sana! Sasuke suka pasta",

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau holang kaya", Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. Tidak hanya Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga menyangka bahwa Naruto itu kere.

Naruto menjelaskan bahwa dia memang tidak sekaya Sasuke, dia hanya beruntung mendapatan Lucky Seat. Kiba yang mendengar itu, ingin sekali ke sana. Siapa tahu bisa dapat Lucky Seat lagi? Kan lumayan!

Naruto juga mengajak Sasuke, dia sungguh rindu dengan si Mr. Perfect itu.

* * *

Di sisi lain.

Setelah mendapat panggilan dari Naruto yang mengajaknya makan pasta lagi, Sasuke menyanggupinya.

"Nii-sama! Aku ingin makan pasta sekarang!", Sasuke meminta Itachi untuk mengantarnya ke Icha Icha Paradise. Padahal mereka berencana untuk makan masakan Korea.

Apapun permintaan Sasuke, Itachi pasti akan mengabulkannya. Walaupun permintaan itu aneh-aneh.

Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke mendadak ingin ke sana karena diajak sang Dobe. Sebentar lagi, Itachi akan tahu siapa sang Dobe yang selalu membuat adik kesayangannya ini tidak tenang?

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba telah sampai di Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok Sasuke. Shikamaru memejamkan mata, memusatkan konsentrasi untuk mencari Lucky Seat. Begitu pula dengan Kiba, mengendus-endus aroma Lucky Seat.

Mereka tidak menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Senyuman ramah masih setia merekat di wajah waitress yang menunggu mereka untuk memilih meja. Para pelayan di sini sungguh ramah, meskipun tingkah pengunjung yang menyebalkan. Sebagian besar pengunjung adalah orang kaya yang sombong dan sebagian kecil adalah rakyat jelata yang norak seperti Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke dan Itachi datang. Dari meja receptionis, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok kuning mencolok yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri sosok kuning yang bersama kedua temannya. Sasuke lupa bahwa dia sedang bersama Itachi -sang kakak kesayangannya.

"Mengapa kalian tidak duduk?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hai, Suke!", sapa Naruto yang akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Jika saja mereka perempuan, Naruto akan memberi cipika-cipiki pada Sasuke.

Shikamaru melihat para pelayan membungkuk hormat melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Dia mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah tamu agung di sini.

"Kami sedang mencari Lucky Seat", bisik Kiba.

"Biar aku carikan!", tawar Sasuke.

Sasuke menjulurkan telunjuk kanannya sambil merapalkan mantra penebak jitu, "Cap-cip-cup belalang kuncup. Dimanakah Lucky Seat berada?",

Pilihan Sasuke jatuh pada sebuah meja dekat dengan cashier.

"Let's go!", ajak Sasuke yang tidak sadar telah bertingkah OOC di hadapan umum.

"OK!", Naruto dengan jinak mengikuti Sasuke. Dia tidak mempedulikan sikap OOC Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak menyangka bahwa si Mr. Perfect ini bisa bersikap konyol. Mungkin karena sekamar dengan Naruto, sehingga Sasuke tertular kekonyolan Naruto.

Setelah mereka berempat menempati meja. Sasuke baru teringat dengan Itachi, saat Naruto bertanya dengan siapa dia ke sini?

"Kau tidak lupa dengan kakak kesayanganmu ini, Sasuke?", tegur Itachi.

"Nii-sama!", Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menunduk, dia khilaf telah melupakan keberadaan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum sambil menaikkan dagu Sasuke. Dia tidak suka Sasuke menunduk di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Apa mereka temanmu?", Itachi melirik ketiga teman Sasuke secara bergantian.

Ketiga teman Sasuke terlihat terkejut saat kedatangan Itachi. Bagaimana bisa sosok seperti Itachi yang menjadi kakak Sasuke?

"Hn! Mereka temanku", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi tersenyum sebelum memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak kesayangan Sasuke",

Sasuke merasa bahwa Itachi salah gaya. Segera Sasuke mengajari Itachi gaya berkenalan ala mereka, yaitu saling beradu kepalan tangan. Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa mereka mengajari hal yang aneh-aneh pada adiknya ini.

"Ayo, nii-sama! Perkenalkan dirimu lagi!",

Itachi terpaksa memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang diajarkan Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi", Itachi menjulurkan kepalan tangannya kepada Naruto, karena Naruto duduk di sebelah kiri Itachi.

"Yo, bro! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!", Naruto memang sok akrab.

"Yo, bro! Aku Inuzuka Kiba!", begitu pula dengan Kiba.

"Nara Shikamaru!", Shikamaru memang tidak pintar berbasa-basi.

Setelah berkenalan dengan saling beradu kepal, mereka duduk kembali.

"Kuharap ini memang Lucky Seat", Itachi menepuk kursi di sebelah kanannya -tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Hn. Semoga...", Sasuke mengusap-usap kursi yang didudukinya.

 _"Semoga nii-sama tidak marah",_ doa Sasuke dalam hati. Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengarkan doa itu.

Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru juga ikut mengusap-usap kursi masing-masing sambil merapalkan 'Lucky Seat' di dalam hati.

Suasana makan berlangsung ala pasar. Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru asyik mencicipi makanan yang mereka pesan. Mereka bertiga saling comot-mencomoti dan suap-menyuapi.

"Mmm! Yummy~",

"Enak kan, Kiba?",

"Uenak!",

"Hey, kalian! Cobain ini, ini juga enak",

"Shika, cobain ini deh! Suer enak!",

"Yang ini juga enak!",

"Iya, itu kesukaan Sasuke. Tapi aku lebih suka yang ini",

 _"Mereka temanku! Hn! Mereka temanku!",_ Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak marah. Dia harus membiasakan diri menghadapi teman-temannya yang berisik ini.

"Ne, Sasuke! Buka mulutmu! Ini enak lho, tinggal 1!", Naruto menyodorkan sepotong udang berukuran besar yang kulitnya telah dikupas bersih oleh Naruto.

"Tidak! Untukmu saja!", tolak Sasuke. Naruto selalu menjilati jarinya yang tertempel saus pasta, dan dengan jari itu Naruto mengupas udang untuk Sasuke. Memang sih, niat Naruto terkesan seperti suami sayang istri, tapi itu terkesan sangat jorok di mata Sasuke.

"Kalian bertiga, bisa lebih tenang sedikit?", Itachi akhirnya buka suara setelah lama diam mengamati.

"Ada apa, bro?", tanya Kiba dengan watados.

Kiba dan Shikamaru masih belum mengetahui bahwa keluarga Uchiha tidak suka berbicara saat sedang makan.

"Ah! Maaf, Suke!", Naruto langsung mengubah gaya makannya, menjadi seanggun Sasuke.

"Apa kita terlihat barbar?", bisik Kiba.

"Hn. Sangat", angguk Naruto.

Kiba dan Shikamaru juga mengubah gaya makannya. Mereka mencontoh gaya makan keluarga Uchiha. Anggun, tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

Mereka memang tidak mendapatkan Lucky Seat, tapi mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Sebagai posisi yang tertua dan juga terkaya, Itachi yang mentraktir mereka. Hitung-hitung sebagai ramah-tamah, karena mereka mau berteman dengan Sasuke.

Itachi juga menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin Itachi sampaikan pada mereka.

"Ne, Sasuke",

"Ya?", Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi yang sedang mengemudi.

"Tidur sebentar ya!", Itachi tersenyum sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke.

 _TuK_

Sasuke langsung tertidur pulas.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.

(ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧


	8. Chapter 8

[Chaptered]

Title : Mr. Simple and Mr. Perfect

Chapter : 8 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor, Shonen Ai

BGM : Piggy Dolls - Know Her

* * *

Chapter ini untuk meramekan event #satu_tahun_HATSUKI

Yg penasaran ama bang itachi, chapter ini akan menjelaskannya (з´⌣`ε)

* * *

 _TuK_

Sasuke langsung tertidur pulas.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa adikku bersahabat dengan makhluk gaib seperti kalian", Itachi melirik Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang duduk di belakang dari kaca spion.

Sepasang mata oniks milik Itachi berubah menjadi merah. Mata merah Itachi bisa melihat jelas sosok asli yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kucing, anjing dan rusa. Mmm~ Kalian cukup jinak",

"Aku bukan kucing. Aku Kyuubi!", ralat Naruto yang tidak suka disebut kucing.

"Kyuubi?",

"Hn. Kyuubi si genius number 1. Kau pasti tidak pernah dengar kan? Ahahaha!", Naruto tertawa penuh kesombongan.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar itu. Ah! Tentu saja, kau kan tidak terkenal..ahahaha...", Itachi tertawa setan, membalas kesombongan Naruto. Jika saja Sasuke melihat cara tertawa Itachi ini, mungkin dia akan meminta ayahnya untuk membawa Itachi ke psikiater.

"Sesama makhluk gaib, tidak boleh saling melecehkan", ucap Kiba menjadi pihak penengah, karena dia duduk tepat di tengah-tengah -di antara Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Naruto duduk bersandar sambil menyilangkan kaki kirinya, pandangannya mengarah ke arah jendela. Itachi berdehem sekali, kemudian memijat-mijat pelan pipinya, dia sadar telah bertindak tidak Uchiha.

"Well, brotha! Kami penasaran, mengapa makhluk gaib sepertimu, bisa menjadi kakak Sasuke?", tanya Kiba yang pada dasarnya memang ingin tahu.

"Ceritanya panjang. O, iya! Jangan panggil aku 'bro' 'brotha' atau sejenisnya. Karena kita beda level",

" _Ck! Dia lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke!"_ , dengus Naruto dalam hati. Itachi melirik Naruto dari kaca spion, dia bisa mendengar apa yang barusan Naruto pikirkan.

"Akan kupersingkat ceritanya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kalian duduk lebih sopan. Terutama kau, anjing kecil!",

Merasa ditunjuk, Kiba yang posisi kakinya sedang bersila, langsung menurunkan kedua kakinya dari kursi dan kembali memakai snekersnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak lagi menyilangkan kakinya. Mereka bertiga duduk dengan rapi dan tegak, siap mendengar cerita Itachi.

* * *

 **\- Flashback -**

8 tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke masih berumur 7 tahun.

Seekor burung gagak hitam sedang bertengger di sebuah pohon yang tinggi, mengamati sekelompok bocah SD yang sedang bermain ayunan di bawah pohon. Sang gagak sangat suka mengamati dari kejauhan. Akhir-akhir ini, ada seorang bocah yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sesulit apapun PR yang diberikan, neechan akan membantu Kawa", seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Kawa dengan bangganya menceritakan kebaikan kakaknya.

"Kawa sungguh beruntung punya Saki-neechan. Tidak seperti Dai-nii yang suka menindas Hatsu", bocah laki-laki bernama Hatsu merasa iri pada Kawa.

"Tapi Dai-niichan tampan, Mio suka!", si centil Mio, satu-satunya bocah perempuan sedang asyik duduk di ayunan yang didorong oleh Kawa.

"Uma tidak punya kakak, tapi Uma punya adik yang imut!", masih ingat kan, dengan si Uma? Bocah laki-laki yang tambun tapi penakut ini? Dimana ada Uma, di sana pasti ada Sasuke.

"Sasu tidak punya kakak ataupun adik", Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan suka-duka mempunyai kakak atau adik. Tapi jujur, dia juga ingin seperti teman-temannya.

Dimana ada Sasuke, di sana juga pasti ada Juugo.

"Sasuke-sama, anda bisa menganggap saya sebagai kakak anda", Juugo dengan pelan mengayunkan ayunan yang diduduki Sasuke. Sejak kecil, Juugo sudah begitu mengagungkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Juugo selalu melindungi Sasu. Juugo sudah seperti kakak Sasu", Ya. Selama ada Juugo, Sasuke tidak butuh kakak atau adik yang lain.

Tapi sang gagak, tidak sependapat. Juugo memang bisa melindungi Sasuke. Tapi Juugo hanyalah bocah biasa. Sang gagaklah yang lebih pantas menjadi kakak Sasuke.

Sang gagak terbang melesat menuju Sasuke dan keempat temannya.

 _PoooF_

Sang gagak tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pria tampan berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan kacamata hitam serta berpakaian cassual. Semua benda yang dikenakannya bermerek dan mahal.

"Whoaaaa!", kelima bocah itu memandang takjub betapa menyilaukannya wujud manusia dari sang gagak. Sungguh fashionable.

Sang gagak melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dengan perlahan. Menampakkan sepasang mata merah dengan iris bermotif bintang.

"Bocah-bocah sekalian, tanamkan ini di pikiran kalian. Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Uchiha Sasuke",

Kelima bocah itu mengangguk kompak.

Gagak yang bernama Itachi tersenyum dan kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke!",

"Baik, nii-sama!", Sasuke berlari dan menggandeng tangan Itachi. Mereka pulang meninggalkan keempat teman Sasuke yang memandang mereka dengan iri. Sasuke sungguh beruntung memiliki kakak setampan itu.

Dengan kemampuan memanipulasi pikiran, Itachi dengan mudah menyusup dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

 **\- Flashback selesai -**

* * *

"Hanya segitu?", Naruto kurang puas dengan cerita Itachi yang begitu singkat. Padahal tadi Itachi bilang bahwa ceritanya panjang. Sebenarnya, Naruto hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang masa kecil Sasuke.

"Dari sekian banyak manusia, mengapa kau malah memilih keluarga Uchiha?", tanya Kiba. Jika Kiba memiliki kemampuan seperti Itachi, Kiba lebih baik memilih menjadi manager AKB48.

Itachi terkekeh geli membaca pikiran Kiba.

"Uchiha itu keluarga elite, kaya, rupawan dan terpandang. Aku tentu saja memilih yang selevel denganku",

Mereka bertiga menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut gondrong Itachi. Sesongong-songongnya Sasuke, lebih songong lagi Itachi.

"Jika kalian berani menyakiti Sasuke, aku tidak akan segan-segan menjebloskan kalian ke RSJ!", ancam Itachi.

Mereka bertiga reflek melindungi kepala masing-masing. Mereka masih ingin waras. Meskipun sesama makhluk gaib, kemampuan Itachi jauh di atas mereka.

"Jika kalian baik dengan Sasuke, akupun akan baik dengan kalian", Itachi tersenyum.

"Kami menyayangi Sasuke", Kiba bermaksud menjilati wajah Sasuke sebagai tanda sayang. Tapi terhenti karena Itachi meliriknya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kiba terpaksa memasukkan lidahnya dan kembali duduk bersandar pada jok.

"Kotor, bau dan berantakan. Jauhi Sasuke dari 3 hal itu", pesan Itachi.

"Hn. Sasuke memang tidak suka 3 hal itu", angguk Naruto paham betul dengan kondisi Sasuke. Tidak hanya Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru juga paham.

"Baguslah jika kalian paham", Itachi bermaksud membangunkan Sasuke, tapi Naruto mencegahnya. Ada satu hal yang ingin dibicarakan.

Naruto meminta Itachi untuk mengajarinya cara menidurkan Sasuke dengan sekali sentuh. Karena Naruto tidak suka Sasuke terus mengkonsumsi obat tidur, itu bisa merusak otaknya.

Itachi menghargai maksud baik Naruto, tapi dia menolak mengajari Naruto. Itachi menjelaskan bahwa obat yang diminum Sasuke bukanlah obat tidur, melainkan vitamin kesehatan. Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke insomnia. Itachi hanya memberi sugesti pada Sasuke, bahwa obat yang diminumnya itu akan membuatnya tidur nyenyak. Sugesti itu berhasil terserap di pikiran Sasuke. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke tidak pernah meragukan ucapan Itachi. Sasuke sangat percaya pada keluarganya.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah setengah semester berlalu, liburan musim panas akan tiba. Murid-murid sibuk membicarakan rencana liburan mereka. Tapi semuanya hanya sebatas rencana, karena komite sekolah menyelenggarakan festival seni dan kebudayaan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Konoha Highschol yang ke 8. Sehingga mau tidak mau, para murid harus menghabiskan liburan untuk persiapan festifal.

Kebanyakan murid mengeluh, tapi Naruto sangat mensyukuri ide komite sekolah, karena dia tidak perlu terpisah lama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke berencana liburan keluar negeri bersama keluarganya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terpilih menjadi penanggung jawab kegiatan di kelas mereka. Mereka meminta teman-teman sekelas untuk memberikan masukan tentang kegiatan apa yang ingin dilakukan untuk festival nanti. Masing-masing memberi pendapat yang berbeda, semua menyerukan pendapat sendiri, suasanya terlihat seperti pasar.

Sasuke hanya diam berdiri sambil melipat tangan, bersabar menunggu mereka selesai berbicara. Sedangkan Naruto setia berdiri manis di samping Sasuke, seperti berdiri di pelaminan.

"OK! Cukup!", seru Sasuke menghentikan diskusi panjang mereka.

Suasana langsung hening dan pandangan fokus mengarah pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Apa kesimpulanmu, Dobe?",

"Ah! Itu...kesimpulanku...", pertanyaan Sasuke begitu tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto belum sempat berpikir. Karena tidak ingin diejek Sasuke, Naruto menjawab apa adanya.

"Untuk perlombaan nanti, aku memilih paduan suara. Dan untuk acara, mungkin maid and buttle cafe", pendapat Naruto yang disertai dengan dukungan teman-teman yang sependapat.

"Paduan suara? Apa kalian serius ingin paduan suara?", Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan pada teman-temannya. Karena tatapan Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasi, sebagian besar ragu untuk mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak ingin memilih paduan suara, karena dia tahu bahwa paduan suara sudah banyak diikuti kelas lain. Sekolah ini hanya memiliki 1 ruang musik, Sasuke tidak suka mengantri hanya untuk menggunakan ruang musik. Jadi, paduan suara bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Bagaimana dengan drama panggung?", saran Sakura.

"Cinderella, Snow White ataupun Rapunzel", sambung Ino yang sependapat. Sebagian besar setuju dengan pendapat Sakura.

"Drama panggung? Hn. Ide bagus", angguk Sasuke menyetujui, "...tapi tidak untuk Cinderella, Snow White ataupun Rapunzel",

Sasuke tidak suka drama yang terlalu mainstream.

"Bagaimana dengan Gundam?", saran Sakon.

"Memangnya kalian bisa membuat Gundam?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak", geleng Sakon.

"Hatsuki. Bagaimana dengan Hatsuki?", saran Hana, "Aku dan teman-teman bisa membuat script dan kostum",

Hatsuki adalah sebuah film kolosal yang baru tayang akhir-akhir ini di bioskop. Bercerita tentang perselisihan kerajaan Matahari dengan kerajaan Bulan. Masing-masing pangeran kerajaan, berjuang untuk merebut wilayah kekuasaan.

"Aku sependapat dengan Hana-chan!", Naruto ikut mendukung. Tidak hanya Naruto, hampir semuanya mendukung ide Hana.

Karena semuanya setuju, Sasuke tidak mungkin menolaknya. "Baiklah. Kita akan mengadakan drama panggung Hatsuki untuk perlombaan nanti. Dan untuk acara, konsep maid and buttler cafe cukup bagus. Tapi, adakah yang bersedia menjadi team dapur?",

 _Kriiik KrikkkK_

Masing-masing saling melirik. Tidak ada satupun di kelas ini yang pintar memasak, termasuk murid perempuan.

"Aku bersedia!", Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Aku bisa memasak ramen dan menyeduh teh atau kopi",

Sasuke rolling eyes.

"Aku bisa belajar membuat waffle atau desert lainnya dari internet", ucap Sakura yang tidak mau kalah dari Naruto.

"Aku bisa membantu!",

"Hn! Aku juga!",

"Ayo, kita belajar sama-sama!",

Team dapurpun terbentuk dengan anggota yang bermodal tekad dan coba-coba.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin mengadakan maid and buttler cafe?", tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Yakin!", seru murid-murid di kelas.

Karena semuanya yakin, Sasuke juga tidak mungkin menolaknya.

* * *

Siang ini, rapat kedua dimulai kembali. Rapat ini mendiskusikan tentang pembagian tugas. Hana sudah menyelesaikan script hanya dalam tempo semalam saja. Inilah kekuatan seorang gadis ketika melakukan sesuatu yang sangat disukainya.

"Untuk peran utama, kami ingin Uzumaki-kun dan Uchiha-kun yang memerankan tokoh pangeran Oha dan pangeran Tsuki", ucap Hana yang juga bertugas membagi jatah peran.

"Me, mengapa aku?", Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dia terpilih menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama panggung.

"Karena kalian berdua, terlihat seperti pangeran",

"Pa, pangeran? Ehehehe...", Naruto tersipu malu mendengar pujian itu, padahal dia mengira akan mendapatkan peran pembantu atau blackman.

Sambil tercengir bodoh, Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tetap berwajah datar, meskipun dipuji. Tidak perlu terkejut ataupun tersipu malu, Sasuke memang selalu diperlakukan bak pangeran. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Sasuke memang terlihat seperti anak raja.

Demi menghargai usaha Hana, Naruto dan Sasuke menerima peran mereka.

Alasan Hana memilih mereka adalah karena murid laki-laki tidak ada yang bersedia untuk memerani tokoh utama, mereka malas menghafal dialog yang begitu panjang dalam waktu singkat, sungguh melelahkan otak. Mereka menyarankan Hana untuk memilih Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kesempurnaan otak dan wajah Sasuke sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kegeniusan Naruto meskipun meragukan, tapi Naruto adalah tipe penyuka tantangan. Kombinasi yang klop. Lagi pula, mereka berdua sekamar, akan memudahkan mereka untuk latihan.

* * *

Team dapur yang beranggota 6 orang -4 siswi dan 2 siswa, diketuai oleh Naruto. Siang ini, melakukan percobaan pertama mereka di ruang memasak. Mereka akan membuat waffle strawberry dan kue tiramissu.

"Kudengar, Honda-senpai sedang ditahan karena terlibat narkoba",

"Hn. Suzuki-senpai juga terlibat",

Menggosip itu sangat menyenangkan, tidak peduli dilakukan perempuan maupun laki-laki. Semakin banyak issue yang dibicarakan, semakin seru dan membuat lupa waktu dan pekerjaan. Sampai-sampai, mereka melupakan coklat yang sedang mereka panaskan.

 _DuuaaR!_

Mircowave baru saja meledak, menghasilkan gumpalan asap dan api dengan cepat menyambar tirai.

"KYaaa!", teriak para siswi berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Beruntung fire sprinkler menyala otomatis, membuat ruangan menjadi basah sehingga api bisa cepat dipadamkan.

* * *

Kerena insiden kebakaran di ruang memasak, Sasuke membubarkan team dapur. Lebih baik membeli cake dan desert yang sudah jadi daripada harus bersusah payah membuatnya.

* * *

Sore ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berlatih di atas panggung, mereka akan melakoni adegan pertempuran terakhir. Hana dan kedua temannya bertugas mengarahkan. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk membantu membuat kostum sambil bergosip, dan sebagian lagi juga ikut mengamati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau siap, Uchiha-kun?", tanya Hana.

"Hn", Sasuke memegang pedang kayu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kiri di belakang pinggang. Gaya Sasuke sungguh terlalu santai dan seperti memandang remeh lawan. Tapi Hana tidak memprotes, karena gaya Sasuke sungguh keren di matanya.

Naruto meniru gaya Sasuke memegang pedang. Ini hanya acting, tidak perlu serius.

"Hyaaaa!", teriak mereka bersamaan, saling mendekat dan beradu pedang.

 _Tak Tak Tak_

Walau hanya dengan satu tangan, gerakan pedang Sasuke sungguh cepat, Naruto hanya bisa menangkis dan tidak sempat melawan. Sasuke terus maju, Naruto semakin mundur.

 _TaaaK!_

"Ouch!", pedang kayu Naruto terlepas dari tangannya, karena Sasuke terlalu kuat menghempaskan pedangnya, "Sasuke! Ini hanya acting! Mengapa kau seserius inu?", Naruto mengusap-usap telapak tangannya yang bergetar karena menahan serangan Sasuke.

"Saat berada di panggung, kita harus serius", ucap Sasuke dengan angkuh.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu maumu", Naruto mengambil pedang kayunya kembali, bersiap memberi balasan pada Sasuke.

Menyadari adanya pertarungan, Hana dan kedua temannya langsung turun menjauh dari panggung. Mereka tidak ingin terkena sabetan pedang kayu.

"Jangan biarkan wajah cantikmu itu terluka, Tsuki!", seringai Naruto melakoni perannya sebagai pangeran Oha.

"Ck!", Sasuke sebagai pangeran Tsuki hanya diminta mendecak.

"Hyaaaa!", mereka berdua kembali beradu pedang.

 _Tak Tak Tak_

Naruto bisa melihat arah ayunan pedang Sasuke. Naruto menangkis dengan pedangnya, menunggu celah untuk membalas Sasuke.

Yap! Inilah saatnya!

Saat pedang Sasuke mengayun ke bawah, Naruto dengan sedikit kecepatannya, bergeser ke kanan Sasuke. Langsung memukul tangan kanan Sasuke dengan ujung gagang pedang kayunya. Serangan yang begitu kuat dari Naruto membuat ngilu di tangan kanan Sasuke, sehingga pedang kayu Sasuke terlepas. Naruto dengan cekatan merampas pedang kayu Sasuke sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Lalu mengambil jarak mundur dari Sasuke.

"Kau kehilangan pedangmu, Tsuki-chan!", Naruto lagi-lagi berseringai. Sebenarnya dialog Naruto tidak seperti itu. Tapi Hana menyukai acting Naruto yang begitu natural ini.

"Jangan menyerah, Tsuki-sama! Ayo, lawan dia!", seru Sakura yang berperan sebagai Himawari-hime, istri Oha.

"Hey! Himawari-hime! Sebenarnya kau istriku atau bukan sih!", cibir Naruto yang dibalas juluran lidah dari Sakura.

"Ayo babat dia, suamiku!", Ino yang berperan Aki-hime, istri Tsuki turut memberi dukungan.

Gara-gara dukungan 2 gadis centil itu, teman-teman yang lain malah bertaruh menentukan siapa yang akan menang? Naruto si pangeran Oha atau Sasuke si pangeran Tsuki?

"Ayo, Tsuki-chan!", Naruto melompat-lompat sambil mengarah-arahkan kedua pedang kayunya.

Merasa tertantang, Sasuke menyanggupi ajakan itu.

"Ayo, maju Oha-dobe!", Sasuke sudah lupa dengan dialognya, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Meskipun tanpa senjata, Sasuke berdiri tegak sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Naruto menyilangkan kedua pedangnya, berlari menuju Sasuke, bermaksud untuk menggunting Sasuke. Tapi otak Naruto yang terlalu genius, tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, kaki kirinya terangkat, dan langsung memberi tendangan lutut ke perut Naruto. Kedua pedang kayu di tangan Naruto terlepas, tendangan Sasuke membuat Naruto jatuh terpental.

"Ouch!", perut dan pantat Naruto nyeri.

"Kau kehilangan 2 pedangmu, Oha-chan!",

Author itu adil! Sekarang Sasukelah yang berseringai sambil menyilangkan kedua pedang kayu dan mengarahkannya ke leher Naruto.

"Yap! Pemenangnya Tsuki-sama!", seru Hana yang bertindak sebagai juri.

"Iyey!", Sakura, Ino dan pendukung lainnya bersorak penuh kemenangan.

" _Apa sebaiknya scriptnya diubah menjadi seperti ini saja?"_ , guman Hana.

* * *

Malam hari di kamar 19C.

Naruto sedang mengolesi salap pada tangan kanan Sasuke yang membiru akibat latihan pertempuran tadi.

"Maaf, Suke~",

"Hn",

"Kau tidak marah kan?",

"Tidak. Karena aku sudah membalasmu",

"O, begitu..ehehehe...",

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?",

"Tidak sakit. Aku kan Kyuubi, si genius yang suka tantangan dan tahan banting!", Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya, tendangan lutut Sasuke hanya sakit di awal saja.

Ya. Sebagai makhluk gaib, Naruto memang tahan banting.

"Mengapa kau selalu menyebut dirimu 'Kyuubi'?", Sasuke bosan mendengar bualan Naruto yang suka berfantasi aneh-aneh.

"Aku memang Kyuubi, kau boleh bertanya pada Kiba dan Shika",

"Tidak akan",

Bertanya pada Kiba dan Shikamaru? Lebih baik jangan, karena mereka berdua sama konyolnya dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah! Akan kutunjukkan padamu, bahwa aku Kyuubi. Tapi...", Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto seserius ini.

"...tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun",

"Hn", angguk Sasuke penasaran dengan rahasia Naruto.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Happy satu tahun Hatsuki 💋

See u taon depan :v

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.

(ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧


End file.
